


𝐿𝑜𝑜𝓀 𝒷𝑒𝓎𝑜𝓃𝒹 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝒽𝑜𝓇𝒾𝓏𝑜𝓃...

by Majestic_merlot



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Best Friends, Car Accidents, Childhood Trauma, Confessions, Depressed Harry, Depression, Drunkenness, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Famous Harry, Happy Ending, Homophobic Language, Hurt Louis, Language Abuse, Loneliness, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Nightmares, Pain, Painting, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Rich Harry Styles, Rich Louis Tomlinson, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sexual Abuse, Singer Harry Styles, Slow Burn, Step-parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majestic_merlot/pseuds/Majestic_merlot
Summary: Louis tomlinson 'adopted son of Mark Tomlinson' going via the bitter task of his father's death ,the entirely modified from that second his chilling humorous nature in addition acquired buried in his father grave leaving a depressed and lonely louis behind, cash can thru no ability purchase you happiness, when his life feels too hard and the world feels hopeless, he gave himself the best gift he can, his own courage to shine, but he didn't knew that he started the new era of his life while stepping into someone else's darkness.Louis tomlinson:head of ALLURE CONCERT ORGANIZING COMPANY having damaged life, Begging to be fixed.Edward Styles shows up in Louis's office for his tour purpose, he owns an immodest persona with the worst garb fashion ( according to Louis' first observation). He didn't know that Edward was suffering from never healing scars on his soul, and his greatest test was to be able to bless everyone else while going through his own storm.”Edward styles :  World famous singer with many wounds hidden from everyone.They both are broken halves of some incomplete puzzle, damaged people care when the world doesn't because they understand how it feels waiting to be rescued.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Kudos: 4





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, its me kay here, so i was planning to write this fiction from years, and working on it from months now, I hope you guys will like it, this story is a little bit depressing, but not that much, and whatever the character do in this story is totally imaginary, I do not own the characters. .,the plot is mine so don't steal it, and there's no link with real life. Well! From now i'm going to upload just prologue, the prologue is short one but don't worry chapters are not. I'll gonna post first chapter from next week. I hope so you guys would read this fiction, and if you like it just comments below or leave kudos...  
> Thanks...

_"Childhood should be carefree, playing in the sun; not living a nightmare in the darkness of the soul"_

  
  


"No, Please… Don't, help me Mom, - Mom" 

Harry awoke but kept his eyes closed; he was afraid to open them, unsure of where he would find himself or in what condition.drops of sweat were all over his forehead, he was unable to breath properly, his eyes were already puffy because of lack of sleep. 

Fucking nightmares.

"Harry- Omg my son" Anne opened the door of his room, her heart dropped when he found out her only son was in this situation, shaking and sobbing, trying to cover his own eyes. That's not the first time Harry had that bad dream, - He's just 11, but nothing is going right with him-this all thing is making his mom worried… 

Anne hugged Harry and brought him close to her “it's Okay baby, you are with me, nothing happened”... 

Harry sobs, his fingers have been properly wrapped around his mom, scared that she would possibly disappear or leave him alone. 

Des also stepped in his son's room, He always cared about Harry, and watching him like this is much more painful…

"Oh Harry" he moved forward "nothing happened, look! We all are here, your mother and me, open your eyes son, it used to be just any other horrific dream" des tried to alleviate harry.. 

"Yes baby, that was just a terrible dream,, look at mom,, if you're no longer going to open your eyes, how will you see what's the reality? '' she kissed Harry's forehead. 

Harry's heart starts to slow down. Pulling himself back from his mother, and glancing down at the floor, He saw his stuffed toy, who was glaring at him back, this is what he felt. He wondered that he hugged that toy when he went to sleep but after he woke up. He didn't remember when he threw that on the floor, but he wished that he did. 

"Look harry, its okay now" 

Harry nodded at that, making an attempt to calm himself down , he didn't prefer to make his mom more worried so he just spoke back in a low voice "i'm fine" 

When the room grew to become dark again, Harry began staring at the ceiling, scared of closing his eyes again. 'The horrifying element about a nightmare is that something's going on in your head, and you cannot control it. awful worlds inside you. But it is truly you... Battling with your very own mind.' 

………….. 

Harry took some other chew from his plate, which was still half full, he's just playing with the food, and the spoon and wasn't simply paying attention to what he was doing . Anne placed her hand on harry's shoulder, and said 

" Harry , why are you no longer eating? Is there something else you want?" 

Harry shook his head and answered his mom while setting his spoon on the table again " I'm eating mom, just- nothing. I do not favor something else, thanks"... 

"Anne- i fixed an appointment with the doctor, for harry" he looked at his direction and continued " its today, and we have to be there at 2"..

"Okay honey, harry and i will be ready". 

  
  


"Dad-?" Harry questioned, gaze fixed at his dad's face.. 

  
  


"It's just a visit to a doctor because of these bad dreams kiddo, he will ask just a few questions, or possibly speak to you about your activities and nothing else" des smiled at his son.. 

"Besides this, you two shared names harry." 

"What do you mean dad? His name is also harry? ". 

It brings a light on Harry's face, unaware of what will happen… 

Des nodded.. 

"Dr Harry Dash"..... 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, so here's the first chapter,, hope so you guys will enjoy it, again its just a reminder that everything the characters does in this fiction is totally imaginary, and have nothing to do with real life. So just read it and if you like it leave a comment Or kudos...

*warning //death*

The room smells like nothing but death, the splendor of this big furnished room was once again hidden behind the silence and sadness.

There was a massive bed in the middle of the room, purple curtains moved silently, the ticking of the clock crammed the room as soon as again with the sound of sobbing and heavy breathing.

Louis regarded the demise man, his eyes have been acceptable purple nonetheless having tears in his eyes.

“D-Dad-” his voice cracked and tears fell on his cheek, he was attempting his best not to cry, however it seems like this situation is no longer assisting him. 

“Mark! I'm still asking you why the hell do you decide upon this kid over your very own son and me?” 

Mark moved his eyes from Louis to his wife 'Sofia', standing right beside his bed. 

“Louis! As my son too, I did what was exceptional for everyone. ''Mark's voice set the room into silence. 

Louis shook his head in disagreement and stated with shaky voice “dad- I don't desire all that, these matters are nothing for me, you are the one whose important” 

“What are you trying to prove, Louis? Huh, he transferred all his wealth to you right on his deathbed?” Sofia nearly shouted at Louis! 

“Mum-” Sofia cuts Louis sentence “I'm not your mother and, nor he's your dad” 

“Can you please understand this situation, look at him, he's dying, and all you care about is money,” Louis stated in a difficult tone, due to the fact he used to be pretty performed with her, 

Now he's done… 

He is aware of nothing about his actual mother and father but what is the point, all he knows is that Mark is his family. 

Sounds of machines, EKG screen and the sight of Mark on the deathbed making Louis' heart burst with pain.

“WHY he transferred all the enterprise and cash to you, even when his very own son exists” Sophia's voice fills the room and once again Mark looks at her with such a sad eye. 

“He didn't come, did he?” 

Room felt silent. Sofia didn't dare to say something because she is aware of what Mark is attempting to say. 

“Lou-” 

Louis seemed up, when the sound of EKG video display units changed, that was Mark's wish to spend his ultimate time in his room. The nurse went in the direction of Mark. 

, 

Louis took a few steps backward, his mouth protected with his one hand, he knew what's going to happen, however the pain in his heart was getting worse and worse, tears streaming down on his cheeks. “Dad-” his voice cracked when he saw that straight line…. 

“DAD” his painful voice fills the atmosphere… 

“I'm so sorry” nurse said 

But Louis is aware that Words can’t wipe away his tears. Hugs won’t ease his pain. All the memories flash through his mind, comfortable and sad they’ll remain continuously with him.

…… 

“Louis -” a voice bring him back to his life, it is been almost two months of his father's death but the scene of his dying father and the entirety is still fresh in his mind, 

“huh? — what is it Liam?”... Louis said 

nevertheless, staring at the picture frame putting on the wall… Louis remembers the picture, it was once taken on the day of his high-school graduation, ... 

“Lou — I know it's tough for you to process, but now you have to put your all focus on this work, you are now the owner of one of the excellent companies in the UK and your father-”. Liam stops “louis please”. 

“Yeah, Liam! I'm trying my best, I'll be fine soon” Louis stated, eyes still focused on the picture. 

“You better, take some rest today, I will cope with everything, go home, and the next day I wanna see a whole new Louis” Liam smiled

“There's no home Liam!,” Louis sigh “yeah I will start suited work tomorrow, do not worry” 

Louis stands from his chair and stops right in front of Liam, ... 

“Thank you so much, Liam! For everything” 

“louis! You're my friend, accept as true with me it's nothing” 

Without another word Louis moves closer to the door.

Louis' toes discovered their way toward the vehicle that was parked proper in the front of the essential door, this vehicle holds some adorable memories, the darkish shinny colour of his vehicle suggests the splendor of choice, and Mark gifted him this automobile on his birthday. 

With a heavy heart, He set foot in the car, and adjusted his tie, his pain is nevertheless fresh, however he knows that he wants to cope with all the matters of the company tomorrow, 

Louis always drives his car, in no way dared to hire a driver. He heard the words of Mark echoes in his mind, saying “Louis likes to drive his black baby, isn't it true? Lou-?” 

“Huh-” Louis closed his eyes for a moment and then commenced his car. In a minute or two his auto was roaming on the roads of London, 

Louis parked his car in front of his house, he rested his head on guidance wheel for a second then he seemed up and his voice fills the surroundings in the car, 

“ I know, — huh I know it appears difficult on occasion but I've to keep one thing in mind. 

Through each and every darkish night, there is a brilliant day after that, I can deal with it.” 

He made his way in the direction of the front door which was opened with the aid of one of the maids, he did not have in mind her name….. 

She said in the polite way” Welcome back sir! “

“ Thanks! Can you please inform everyone not to disturb me for a few hours, I want some rest, “Louis” stated in the same type of tone and made his way towards his room?

After Mark's death, Sofia decided that she desired to live in some other house. Weeks after the funeral she shifted to her new house, Louis brought that for her and also transferred adequate cash to her financial account, except that he supplied her the shares of the company, but she did not take delivery of his provide in the first place. Don't know why. 

Louis slammed the door at the back of and sat proper on the side of his bed… His room was dreamily decorated, as sufficient for a younger man, his desk was right subsequent to his bed, properly organized due to the fact it certainly bothers louis when things are not on their place, this Just Right OCD is kinda suitable because it is no longer in some extreme stage. Just some thing disturbs him, he is best with others. 

He headed toward the washroom and after getting fresh and after changing into some casual garments he entered into the room existing at the nook of the pinnacle floor, this room was only belongs to Louis, not even maids were allowed to enter in this room, the partitions of the room are utterly white not even a single coloration had been on the walls, there used to be a massive glass window right contrary of the door, two white tables have been positioned next to every other… There was right organized liquor on one and other used to be additionally neatly organized, distinct sorts of paint colorations and brushes have been placed on the table… 

A giant canvas was once on the other wall protected with a white cloth, it was Louis' painting room, he loves doing painting, and on every occasion he feels sad, he spends his time here… 

Louis moved near to the canvas and removed the cloth… 

“Huh- this time I will attempt to make it "

After spending a few hours in his painting room, he left the room when it was once the time for dinner. He hadn't had a desirable dinner in weeks — however now it is time for a little go on. He made a choice that he is going to move on. It won't appear automatically. He will have to jab up and say, 'I don't care how difficult this is, I'm now not going to let this get the exception of me. I'm transferring on with my life'! 

Louis stated to himself “I have this dependence of wondering how my day went, what used to be essential after all, Just before l go to sleep, and what I bear in mind on the following day, and what choices I have to make and then the next day begins, a high-quality view is vital to a better life. Now the following day will be a new start. “ With these thoughts he laid down on his bed. Sleep catches him after a few minutes. 

*Alarm goes off* it is nonetheless 7am 

Louis rubbed his eyes from the back of his hand, he is mentally ready for today,

He may be apprehensive about something is to come, but it's time to take stock of what he's leaving in the back of and then seem ahead.

He jumped out of his bed and opened the closet, he never likes to wear formal clothes. 'Dressing properly is a structure of top manners' however no one stated that wearing a three-piece suit with a matching tie is the most popular and well dressed standards … 

He took a brown button-up shirt with jeans and his shoes had already been placed on the proper corner of his room… 

Today's meeting is essential for him and the company too, 

He first headed closer to his gym, 

“RICH PEOPLE THINGS”

After an hour of his everyday workout he bathed and dressed up, and then he obtained down the stairs and took his breakfast, not a very wholesome meal.

“Sir! Do you prefer anything else? 

“ NO THANKS” Louis stated in a tender voice… He walked toward his car, a small smile shaped on his face… He stepped in, a few seconds later he stared out of the window then besides a lot overthinking he made his way closer to the most important construction of the company(his office) 

“Welcome sir!” 

A lady with lengthy blond hairs said in smooth voice, she stood up from her chair and reached to Louis, she was carrying a black skirt and simple white shirt, her long hair used to be wavy and her hazel coloured eyes had been shining, 

“thanks Lara! Come to my office, I need details for meeting” Louis said whilst heading towards his office 

“okay sir” 

Lara used to be her non-public secretary, she's been with him for the ultimate 2 years, she's also buddies with him, she supported him on every occasion he needed. 

Lara gathered a few documents and accompanied louis

“Sir! Here're some details, as we instructed you that it is the massive project, everything, our employer have to prepare the rest of the live shows in the London, which is three days in subsequent two weeks”

“Um — nice, I would take a look at it earlier than they might arrive. Maybe I have 1 hour to, I guess” 

“Yes sir, this is the contract, I would let you know, when they arrive”. 

“Thanks lara”... Lara left the office in the next minute. 

Louis decided to take a look at the details, because it used to be vital for the company, this is the concert of a global famous singer, no longer like Louis cares but if these live shows will go well., this will be the reap for the company… 

Being the head of ALLURE CONCERT ORGANIZING COMPANY is something Louis would by no means expect from his luck… however here it is… Going to sign one of the biggest projects… 

“Sir! Mr. Edward and others are right here to meet you” 

Lara stated whilst bringing Louis back to reality! 

“Yeah… Sure” 

Louis stood from his chair when the door opened, and revealed the individual sporting a brown suit, Long Quiff Hairstyle was once perfectly made, his brown colored eyes protecting the universe into it… 

I guess… Maybe over describing beauty, however this man is no longer less than a king… 

“Hello, I'm Louis Tomlinson, head of the company” 

Louis introduced himself in such a formal way…

But the guy smiled and prolonged his hand to Louis, which he kindly familiar 

“I'm Zayn Malik, I'm friend with Mr. Edward, as well as I control his suggests and other matters sometimes , Mr. Edward just had to receive a necessary call, he'll be joining us in a min-” Zayn's voice reduce off with the aid of the opening of the door "oh right here he is Aha!” he exclaims

And Louis's eyes catches the sight of the character coming into his office, What the hell is he even wearing, who wears fucking cowboys hat in the important meeting, and these glittery footwear are nothing however pain in eyes, his shirt buttons were opened making window for his tattoos… So all of you are pronouncing that this one is the world-famous singer… 

As he looked up at Louis! ,

Louis noticed his eyes shade in a moment. His eyes are a little shiny, but man, are they green? Louis isn't always fan of lengthy hair but

This boy is so courageous to put on hair like that! And still in a position to appear top enough, something his fashion was making Louis a little bit uncomfortable! 

“Hello Mr. Edward, myself Louis Tomlinson” 

Louis prolonged his hand which Edward accepted with a smile

“Hello, Mr. Tomlinson”…his raspy voice fills the atmosphere. GOD! What the hell is this man? 

“please have a seat” with that they took their seat 

“ so Mr. Edward, first of all, congratulations to you for the profitable release of your album, and of course your tour tho” 

“Thanks, let me inform you this straight, there are three shows in London, as you study the settlement paper, I heard your company is one of the nice live performance organizer, I hope so by way of these indicates will goes well, I don't want any problems” Edward said in a harsh tone, well! There's no need to use such a way to speak when all this matter is that a whole lot simple. 

“Mr. Tomlinson, .! Edward! Wants this show nicely managed, because it's the 3rd last show of his current tour” zayn added with a little smile! 

“Don't worry! You all correctly checked our history, there was rarely any show, which didn't go well, and consider me, we will meet your expectations” Louis tried his first-class to stay calm, but this Edward man eyed him like he doubted! 

“as you should, we're paying enough” 

Edward frivolously answered 

“We are on our best, already!”... Louis smiled however his eyes are sending daggers 

“ We should sign the agreement,” Zayn said, changing the topic… Well this is no longer definitely the alternate topic… But at least he won both Louis's and Edward's attention… 

“ You have a file Mr. Tomlinson, need to we sign it now”... Edward said, taking one sip from his coffee which is demonstrated cold now and misplaced his taste, as he is the last one on the table, whose coffee left, Louis and zayn finished with their coffee nearly 15 minutes before, 

“Yeah, okay”.... Louis opened the file and signed it first,,, then skip it to zayn 

Zayn signed it and then gave it to Edward. 

He turns a few pages and then appears up at louis. 

“You examine it right?” he said… What the fuck, of course louis read it, due to the fact it's the things of millions… 

“ Yeah, so?”... 

“ if there is any trouble in any of the concerts, we will pay half of the amount, just a reminder”... 

Half of the amount is also too much… 

“ Yeah, I know, thanks”... Louis calming tone set the workplace into silence for a moment! 

“ Dhuhhhhh, okay” with that Edward signed it… 'I wager our work right here is completed Zayn!'.... He added! 

“Yeah almost, nice meeting you, Mr. Tomlinson,” Zayn said. Louis is thinking. How the hell this guy managed to smile with that bloke… 

“ It's pleasure to meet you Zayn” Louis smiled back… 

Edward stood up besides losing another minute

“Nice assembly you Mr. Tomlinson, it would clearly be a suitable experience for us to work with your company”. His face was bored and expressionless… How the hell this young man managed to stay like this… 

“ Same from our side, Mr. Edward”… 

With these words Edward left the office,,, just before leaving he gave Louis a look, which he is pressured about…Edward was followed by Zayn…

“Sir! There's something we've got to discuss” Lara said, it's nearly an hour of that bizarre meeting, Louis used to be staring out the window, taking another drag of his cigarette he turned around and gave his full attention to Lara… 

“Yes lara! What is it”... 

“Sir! After that meeting ended, Mr. Malik gave us some more important points about all the concerts, which we have to design a little”..... With a soft voice she gave these papers to louis! 

“ Okayyy! So -” Louis gave these papers a look… And then start studying these few factors which were one after the other mentioned… 

“Wow,… This man, desire to turn the complete stadium into fucking rainbow …and desire the stage as a puzzle piece so fans can fits the others half, … Impressive idea”.... That frown on Louis' face, became a crooked smile, when he studied that few flowers and teddy bears for a different overall performance of some exclusive music called 'loved the way how you are'… “Well make certain to put your focus on these few points”… Louis added! 

“Yes sir!” Lara said and grew to move out of the office however stopped when Louis noted her name

“huh… Lara!”.... . 

“How can I help you sir!” 

“ Nothing! You comprehend I'm no longer into music, however do you certainly think this Edward guy is in a position to fill the whole stadium of 70k, for three times?” 

Louis questioned 

“ He's a world-famous singer, sir!, of course he can, I'm his fan through the way “… Lara add and the smile that form into her lips are brilliant 

“ haha-” an awkward laugh left the louis mouth due to the fact needless to say girls are into singers greater than they're into make up…” that is excellent “... With that she left… 

It's already 3pm, and Louis have to meet with Liam and niall for a lunch, 

Niall recently got back here from Los-Angeles, after 1year,… Louis loves him so much… That blonde kid was continually on his side, no be counting what, with the thought of meeting his buddy after a long time, makes Louis happy,,, this moving on with his life was once helpful… All he needed was just a motivation for this act. Change can come in many forms in our lives. It might come forcefully like a tidal wave, or creep alongside incrementally like a glacier. It may come in the form of devastating tragedy, tough choices, broken relationships, or even new possibilities. He gave attention to the photograph on the wall and said "dad! Thanks for everything”... And with that his heart feels a little breeze of pain and happiness too… 

He made his way out of his office and headed toward his car. Then the auto comes to life with a rattle and his car finds its way to meet Liam and niall-... As niall always says

“There is nothing higher than a good friend, but a proper buddy with chocolates”… So first louis will buy some sweets for him and then meet his loopy friend… 

. 

_____________

.   
.   
.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUHH WHAT IS WRONG WITH EDWARD? Its just cute little teddies *flip the table * how dare he grabbed louis's collar like this? Surprised about his behavior.? Well i expected him like this,,,, he's far away to be understood….  
> *smiles*
> 
> Well hey guys,, hope you guys will like it,, its a slow start, i'm well aware of it…. But a serious question,,, will the concert goes well? Or some trouble is waiting for louis?...  
> Lets see…

Louis vehicle stops in the front of this hotel, the place these buddies used to keep out most of the time, the local weather was particularly good, the sun, every now and then disguise in the returned of the layer of clouds, and now again blessed earth with its bright rays, It was a lovely day, and louis can't supply up himself from smiling! ., he omitted his pal a lot lately, on account that Mark's death,

Niall used to call him each and every day 'well! No, not every day, however he's in contact with him, so nice of this man!. ' 

Louis jumped out of his car, and closed the door, on the other hand, a second later he realized that he left these preferred sweets of niall on the back seat of his car, so he turned again and opened the door of his car. 

“Huh, here these goodies are-” Louis was as soon as besides a doubt completely satisfied due to the fact of his meeting with Niall! 

They decided to meet in this hotel, due to the fact Louis didn't desire any type of gathering in his house lately , and each of his pals well-known it barring words. One of the most lovely traits of true friendship is to apprehend and be understood. Glad Louis is blessed with these idiots. He nearly forgot about the ache and sadness, he felt when he left his office. 

“Welcome sir to Crystal castle! Give us the keys to your car, and we will park it, and hope you will enjoy, great time here” one of the boys stated with his welcoming voice.

“Yeah, okay,, here we go -” Louis stated these phrases with a little smile and throw his keys toward the boy, which he catches perfectly and a little laugh left his mouth 

“Nice catch”. With that his toes observed the way to the large and golden door of the hotel, the ground is wooden and the crimson velvet curtains are glittery on the edges, spherical tables are geared up with a fantastic sequence, cloth material on tables have been additionally reddish however pretty lighter than the curtains, there had been beautiful pendant lights on every corner of the ceiling and the Ceiling Chandelier used to be in the center of this large furnished hotel. Louis and others have no interest in the decoration of the hotel, they got here due to the fact that niall discovered it and the meal here is a lot greater delicious than others in London… 

“Yes sir! How can I assist you” a lady standing on the counter mentioned in most nicely mannered tone, her hair had been tied in a bun, and she was also wearing a clear contact lenses, 

“I was-” Niall did no longer provide Louis time to end the entire his sentence 

“Tommo -” a voice rang in the surrounding, as Louis came around, the man with a huge smile pulled him into a hug. . Well he is Horan the massive mouth, what else we can assume from this man, 

“Horan- I missed you so much,” Louis stated and went back to a hug. Definitely it is the friendship from years , and when you meet your pals after a lengthy time, you forget about others, and look… It is true.! Isn't it?."aw thanks louis-” niall said in a childish way.

“What-?” Louis looks confused because of the sudden change of events,'Why niall is thanking him'. 

“Louis ! For chocolates, you brought them for me right?... Now grant it to the one whose sweets belong to”... Louis laughed a little and surpassed it to Niall. 

Niall used to be smiling like a little youngster who found the candy house. 

Liam joined them too, he was all time standing behind the niall, waiting for these two man to free up with their greetings, 

“Hey louis !, nice to see you here man!, Let's just sit there” liam said with his gentle smile 

" Hello payno," and with that they made their way toward the table, niall already ordered too much meal, this guy would by no capability of change, he is well aware of what's our favorite dishes are, he ordered all of them… and yeah surely going to consume half of the foods himself. 

They all took their seats, and with a minute later niall grew to end up his head towards Louis, "lou- I'm so sorry about Mark, I'm so proud of you that you're dealing with these affairs very well, it's sad to hear, when i left the London last year, Mark gave me a long hug, and i still feels his love towards us guys,, such a great man” his voice reflects sincerity. 

“Yeah man! I'm dealing with it, well actually I've to… There's no other option, also moreover he rests in peace” Louis expressions changed for a moment. 

“Amen” both Liam and Niall stated in unison. Liam was tapping on the table,, he does that whenever something is racing in his mind. 

“So you already ordered all my favorite food as appropriate as liam's and wow your 3 favorite dishes are already on the table too, you may never change horan” louis modified the theme in no time.

“Yes louis - due to the fact I missed the meal here… And God! . It smells like heaven.” Niall stated with his watered mouth… This man is the blessing for this universe '. 

“So what happened? Did that meeting of yours go well?” Liam stated whilst, chewing his food… 

“Yes man! It used to be a very massive project, hope so, we will meet their expectations “Louis replied…thinks about Mr. Edward for a second due to the fact he though does no longer apprehends his dressing sense. 

“Definitely! You guys will” Liam barring no doubt replied… 

They spend the next 2 hours there, discussing random things. Niall told them the story of him in the golf club, where the golf stick by accident slipped from his hand and hit the head of one of his friends. They laughed, and sincerely Horan's ancient giggle was the loudest one.. 

"mate! I should have gone to my house now, I wanna take a bath and rest, tomorrow I have to take a look at the small print of upcoming live shows ``Louis announced about his leaving the hotel… 

"tommo-".... Niall used to be as soon as decreased off thru Louis " don't you dare blonde guy! I'm going" he smiled and Niall responded with'' I hate you small kitten".. 

"fuck off nialler, and yeah - good enough liam! Meet you guys the next day or some exclusive day" with that louis stood up and others too… 

Niall once again pulled Louis into a hug before he left… 

Louis stepped out of the door and the identical boy gave him the keys of his vehicle with a easy smile "Thanks for visiting 'Crystal castle' sir, hope you have a desirable time ahead"... 

"thank you-" louis spoke back and patted his shoulder and then his feets decided to go towards his car, he opened the door and stepped in, second later his auto was roaming around the roads,... 

Louis seemed out of the window and the scene of the pinnacle notch sunset lightened up his already completely happy mood, his car, which used to be now coming into the main gate of his house, he turned off the auto and jumped out… 

One of the maids welcomed him, 'As Usual' ... He smiled in return and made his way to his room via stairs. 

Louis closed the door shut and changed into some casual clothes after getting fresh, worn-out however a first-rate day, honestly for a few days he favored to supply his ideas some rest,.. 

…………….. 

Louis was searching the outside from his large glass window, which is giving him the view of the clear sky and the metropolis lights. The moon is no longer up however stars that cover the darkish knight, Feels like pearls on some black cloth,... How can we take a look at pearls with stars?.. Huh.. Nevermind. 

Louis' toes made their way and Louis took his laptop computer formerly rather than laying on his bed.. He opened it, and checked some vital points about the upcoming event, even as he used to be giving a seam to the points, his thoughts raced toward that bizarre singer.. He Googled his identification and in a second Google confirmed the results. 'Full name: Harry Edward styles, but preferred to be called Edward' oh okay- lets jump to another article 'Huh they're pronouncing style icon. And I think, he doesn't be aware of a shit about clothes, whatever! It's boring' With that he grew to flip the laptop computer off and sleep catches him after a couple of minutes … it's a great thing that he rarely used sleeping pills …

He woke up earlier than the alarm and was once as soon as staring at the ceiling for a couple of minutes, sure the sun was already out. He waited for few extra minutes and then jumped out of his mattress and headed closer to the washroom after getting a bit fresh, he went to the gym and make his way back after his everyday exercise… he opened the closet and huh ' again these dressing up' he took a blue button up shirt and black jeans out.. He took a bath and then got ready himself in nearly half an hour and acquired down from the stairs. He had his every day breakfast, nothing we referred to as a perfect meal. 

"anything else sir!" 

"no thanks," with that louis stood up and made his way out of his house 

A second later his black car was once as soon as on its way to his office. He has to go to the stadium for the check up for live shows,.. 

"Good morning sir!" Lara stated as he entered his office. "Good morning to you too lara, bring the details of the concerts, what you guys did until now, i favor to know" louis replied 

With that Lara gathered some archives from his desk and followed louis. 

"so_"? 

"Sir! The stage is about to ready, as we have to do the whole aspect until next 3 days , besides this  
We ordered for teddies and by means of our they are going to deliver them in couple of hours, we also despatched the snap shots of the entirety to Mr. Edward, haven't hear something from him yet" lara definitely informed louis about this

"yeah okay! I heard from Mr.MALIK !  
That they will meet us at the concert place in just after two hours, i guess".. Louis noted in a calm tone, Mr. Malik called him an hour back, he was on his way to office, and informed him about the plan, and Louis agreed to meet them there. 

With that lara said" good enough sir! I will organize things of your visit to the stadium "

" okayy _".... She left the workplace after a moment, and Louis grew to become on his laptop for similar work………………………. 

It's been almost two hours on account of the little talk with Lara. 

The door of Louis's workplace opened with a little voice, and the discern that seemed was Lara, with her same smile on her face… 

“Sorry sir! It took a little long, however the whole thing is ready for your visit to the place, except this, those cute teddies were already delivered there, and about 5 minutes before Mr. Malik informed me that they reached there and they will wait for you there”... 

“Thanks Lara, I will now head toward there, as I should”... Louis responds and grabbed his keys and then left his office 

It took him nearly 15 minutes to reach there, today was a good,not much traffic, and there is no sight of clouds on the sky, however nonetheless it's no longer hot, louis parked his car, he by no means favored any variety of protocol, so he simply stepped out of the automobile without losing any different minute, as he is aware of stage was already ready, and half of their labored done, so that added a little proud smile on his face. Now his toes found their way to behind the curtain checking for further arrangements. 

As louis simply reached to the stairs of backstage, he stopped due to the fact of the angry voice coming from the upstairs, 

“WHAT THE HELL IS THIS, ARE YOU KIDDING WITH ME” he heard this, he knew the harsh voice belongs to Mr. Edward 

“Edward, this is no longer something serious, calm down”. He heard the voice of zayn. 

He was shocked for a moment and then without waiting for greater drama, he made his way in the direction of them, as he approached to them on back of the stage, the first face he noticed used to be of Mr. Edward, who was wondering here and there, moving from one factor to another, his eyes also catches the interest of zayn standing on the corner… he was once about to say 'Hello' but before his phrases came out of his mouth, his eyes met with Mr. Edward's, which are reflecting nothing but anger. 

“Here You Are” with that Mr. Edward reached closer to Louis, and grabbed his collar, Louis used to be taken aback from the sudden change of the event and took a step back, The maintain of the man on Louis collar was so robust that he fears that he would possibly choke, with the reaction of that Louis fingers discovered their way and strive to remove Edward's hands from his collar, he was searching without delay into Louis eyes with anger. 

“Edward don't do that, let us handle this with simple talk” zayn stated tried to come between us however useless 

“What happened? What the hell are you doing” louis mood reached to its perfect point due to the fact 'what the fuck' … He Just step in and this stupid singer is now grabbing his collar.. 

"You're saying, what the hell? Don't you be aware of what you did?" with an excessive voice he released louis and stepped a little back. 

" yeah, what the hell, don't you have any manners Mr. Edward?" Louis almost shouted however he had to calm his mood down.. 

" I comprehend what I'm doing Mr. Tomlinson " Edward said" You damage it, you destroyed my plan".. 

Louis got confused because he had no idea what this man was talking about but decided to put his temper out of this matter. " I destroyed it? What are you speaking about Mr. Edward? Say it clearly, what have i destroyed because i have fucking no idea" louis' voice filled the backstage and this one is the most calm tone ever, that even zayn shocked 'huh strange? Yeah it is '

" you guys, ordered fucking brown teddies with rainbows,, you guys fucking ordered one hundred brown one,, when it was once clear that i hate brown color bears, i desire white teddies with rainbow bow,, for that performance, Hell, fucking hell…." 

Louis' eyes got wide, because , is this man even aware of what he saying ., " so what's the problem?, you didn't point out that you choose white ones' ' louis replied with the same tone. 

" Are you kidding tomlinson! Half of the world knows about my hate for brown teddies, and you fucking ordered one hundred for my performance?" Mr. Edward said with a low but harsh voice 

"Sorry i didn't search enjoyable data about you in my free time, Edward! And what's wrong with it, huh? It's no longer something you may want to shout about '' Louis said in a sarcastic tone. 

"i hate brown teddy bears' ' he cringed and said in such a low voice, that solely louis heard, he looked at Mr. Edward 

"i wanted white ones,,,, I FUCKING desired them" 

"Look, Mr.Edward, you should have instructed us about this.. But there is nothing we can do now, because your show is just a day after tomorrow, we ordered them urgently because of the rainbow bows you wanted, and we already paid for them too, so please we can't do anything else ".. Louis said in his smooth voice searching without delay at Mr. Edward,.

"I don't fucking care you ordered it urgently or whatever that is…. I want white one, throw them away" 

"huh?" 

" Well! Fuck you Tomlinson! " with that he left, his voice was so harsh and loud that louis lost his patience for a moment but didn't get any time to say anything because he left right after,however zayn didn't follow him but stood at his spot for a second and reached to louis. 

" sorry louis, simply forget about it,, he now and again act like this,, i'm sorry on the behalf of his side,, zayn sounds honest and polite,, 

" It's okayyy, I get it, " Louis said with a smile, no longer a genuine smile however a little bit. 

Zayn was about to depart but stopped and turned to louis " hey! You didn't mind, I said your name like 'Louis', and didn't call you Mr. Tomlinson, well quite formal,, um… Sod ya?".. Louis smiled and spoke back with "no, zayn! I didn't, why would even i mind it on the first place "... 

Zayn left after this, leaving louis on his own right here on backstage, of course there are other people working but no longer around him. Louis decided to take a look at different things like stage, protection, security etc, he did it and then left.. He had to go back to his office but unexpectedly he was now not feeling well so he came back to his house earlier… 

It used to be already 10pm, louis was once laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling 'well! Fuck you tomlinson ' he heard that harsh tone still in his mind ,and he's not able to understanding that man, what is wrong with him! Like why the hell he panicked over this little matter, what's wrong with brown bears? They were small and lovely in Louis's point of view, however that man actually grabbed the collar of the head of the company, simply because of that. And louis' brain doing him no favor, went straight to these words or Mr.Edward, i hate brown teddy bear', the way he said that in low voice, louis cannot apprehend him. He became around and closed his eyes, he needed a little more rest. 

Next day used to be kinda okay, due to the fact nothing unexpected happened, and the whole thing about the show was once prepared, the lights, and the flowers and additionally those teddy bears,.. Louis went to the location and checked the track system, the mics, and of direction he paid extra for the security system,, already heard about the reality that all tickets have been sold so the stadium is going to be full tomorrow, media and different matters had been additionally done. So louis was feeling relieved, barring this he arranged for a little fireworks on his own, for the cover up of teddies, he felt sorry for Mr. Edward, but he knows that the following day will be okay, Mr. Edward gonna like the whole lot and that little fireworks show at the end of the concert too, which he paid from his personal account again … 

So ready for tomorrow….. 

……………………………………


	4. CHAPTER 3

“LOOK! Be careful, don't put that on the stage yet” 

Louis heard lara voice from the back of the stage., it's taking place today, basically it is his first very personal project, which is he dealing with, so he is excited actually, he did organize many different live shows, but Mark was the one who virtually dealt with all the matters, but now as he's no more, so It's Louis, who's organizing this concert of world well-known crackhead singer, (mind my language please however he is until now.) 

“Lara! Come here for a minute “Louis said whilst sipping from his coffee, he was standing right in the back of the curtain, or we can say backstage, well! 

“Yes sir!” Lara said smoothly, she used to be standing right in front of Louis, she usually wore these black skirts, do not understand why she appreciated wearing them in the first place, women's trend I guess. 

“ Lara! I surely do prefer to discuss with the head of safety again, I don't want any problem, so ask him to meet me here. Besides this, did wardrobes of Mr. Edward arrived ? , Mr. Malik asked me about it, so if they arrived then let me know, okay!” Louis' voice was calm and stuffed the atmosphere around. 

“ Yes sir! I will inform Mr. Smith to meet you here, as he is the one in charge of security, and the wardrobe arrived just minutes before, I would inform Mr. Malik about it, “Lara said with her everlasting smile. 

“Yeah, okay so the concert is at 5 pm right, I'm seeing, the place has already commenced filling and it's only 11am, cool”... Louis stated and grew to become round to take a seat on the sofa. 

“ Yeah, it is amazing, nicely Mr. Smith will be here in a minute, I've to take a look around, I better go then, may i?” 

“Yeah of course lara!” Louis said he wanted the whole lot okay, so he arrived here earlier, checking things, but now he is just sitting on the couch taking a sip after a sip from his second morning coffee I guess. 

… 

“Sir! Mrs.Lara instructed me that you favor to talk” … Mr.Smith stated in his booming voice… Well-Well okay.

“yes, Mr.Smith, first thank you for your service, and I prefer to comprehend about the safety around the stage and the important main gate, because these location requires more protection, plus there will be solely two non-public guards of Mr. Edward, so you guys want to be more attentive louis stated in a well mannered way. 

“ Mr. Tomlinson !, we already divided these areas and marked the most rushy one, and around the stage there will be more than 20 guards. I will arrange a few more on these areas, so do not worry, it will go well”... Mr. Smith stated 

“Yeah. Okay thanks! You can go now” with that he left. 

Louis was determined to take a look at if there may be something left to do or not, so he just went on the round, 'Mr. Edward is here now' someone said and Louis heard this, as he cared 'huh'... But the screams of the crowd suggests that lots of girls out there do care. It's no longer even the time however the location is nearly full. 

Louis decided to say 'hey' to zayn, and Mr. Edward, and ask them if they're cosy from the arrangements, so his feet decided to move towards the room, that only belong to Mr. Edward, wardrobes were already there 'Louis hasn't seen any of the clothes, but he is aware of that they will be nothing however trash, maybe in simply Louis's factor of view. Makeup artists were also present there even before Louis arrived. 

“Hello, I simply got here here to ask you guys if the whole lot is okay,? Do you need anything? ” Louis said as he entered the room after the knock. This time Mr. Edward spoke back to him with a smile, wow Is he okay? Did Mr. Edward ate something unhealthy on closing night, which might disturb his mental system? ' Because their final meeting was nothing but the beginning of problems. 

He's smiling like nothing happened? Well.

Every third person in this world is a separate drama . Mr. Edward is one of them. Many people like to live in senseless drama, but Louis better love to stay away from it, so let's go with the flow. 

“Hello Mr. Tomlinson” he stated with a strange expression, which was once hard for Louis to read, he turned around and moved toward the replica that was currently on the corner, the place his makeup artist was standing and, proper beside the couch. 

Wait- WHAT THE HELL! Are these his clothes? He decided to put on these in the front of 70k people, louis eyes goes extensive when he saw the navy blue glitter jacket was once hanging, with yellow bow, and the shirt was once putting Under the jacket, truly it was once a t-shirt having crimson strains patterns on it and in the top proper corner there was a flower of purple color, the background of the t-shirt is golden, these skinny denims hanging right beside the jacket are of yellow color, and that hat used to be of black and yellow pattern too. What is even this? Why this man never dressed like a normal person. Louis rubbed his neck with the back of his hand, tilting his head on the proper right side. 

“What happened! Mr. Tomlinson” louis seemed up and observed the frown on Mr. Edward's face,,, rising one of his brows. 

“Nothing! I-... I will be back, you proceed Mr. Edward” with that louis turned on his toes however stopped when heard from Mr. Edward. 

“Yes I'm carrying those! If you're worried about my dressing, and as Freddie Mercury once said :" 

" I dress to kill, but tastefully.".... 

Louis confronted Mr. Edward with a careworn expression and noted " Uh- okayyy, nothing to do with me actually"...'Mr.Edward dressing is not even close to Freddie's - Whatever .. With that he left him in his room. 

He hadn't checked the sound system since the morning , but he can have confidence in Mr.Clark on this.. 

…….. 

It's nearly 5pm, the show was about to start, crowd used to be already screaming and dancing over the tune enjoying on the speakers, properly these are working accurate till now, Mr. Edward as soon as jumped on the stage earlier than the live performance, around 3:30 pm, crowd was on fire after seeing him then.., cameraman was once displaying the fans on big screen, most of them have been preserving balloons and playcards,, there faces had been painted, some of them even sporting masks 

Louis eyes catches the interested individual in the crowd, he dressed up like Mr. Edward, carrying cowboy-hat, glittery shirt, painted face, keeping a fucking play card saying 

'PUNCH ME? EDWARD .' ..

Huh' as an idol as fans… louis sigh… But laughed because these people are so in love with that crazy singer, The fans make the person a star, and it's proved to be true .…… 

wager me these screams could be heard from the outside of the place … 

"Hello everyone " live performance started on the actual time, Mr. Edward jumped on the stage and started out singing the songs from his cutting-edge album, crowd had been chanting and louis used to be gazing the concert from the back of the stage, he was not a fan of music,, but wow, now he is aware of that all these people have style in music, louis mouth fell open when he heard the high notes of Mr. Edward, 'nice this man without a doubt is aware of how to sing' . 

He talked with a couple of his fans at some point of the concert, he already performed many of his songs.

The subsequent track he's going to perform is 'Love the way you are'. They positioned teddies on the stage, and flora too, as they have been instructed, not even a single minute goes except screams of the crowd. 

'So y'all waited for this song, i be aware of you guys favor to hear this from a while, so here i' m going to perform 'LOVE THE WAY YOU ARE', understand you are loved, regardless of your sexuality, your believes, your color, You're cherished by means of me'

The voice of the crowd grew to become high, it was already dark so there used to be a whole separate light show on the stage, colorful lights had been lighting up the complete view.. 

Mr. Edward commenced singing his new song, for a moment a entire crowd set into silence 

"People change. Feelings fade. Lovers drift.. Friends come to be ene- enemies . Lov- - ers end up strang--ers." 

abruptly the voice cut of with a beep and boom what happened, it was once the most essential single of this concert and why the hell this problem have to occur all through this performance , louis used to be standing on the nook of the stage, Mr. Edward grew to look towards him, his eyes was burning with anger, louis turned around and rushed to check,

" Sir! I'm sorry it's some technical problem, we are attempting to get rid of it,, it will be constant in 10 minutes" Mr. Clark said 

"Clark! You know, Fuck.. Fix it as quickly as possible…. It's a super loss for company, Fuck i should have check it before, Fix it now… Fix it." . With that louis left, and moved in the direction of the stage, zayn stopped him" louis how long it would take? "... 

" about 10 minutes zayn, huh ". Louis said and the anxiety on Zayn's face had been definitely showing, he moved toward Mr.Clark, who was solving the issue .. 

……. 

Louis was now standing at the same region he used to be earlier before this mess happened. 

That problem was already solved 15 minutes back, when louis made his way towards stage, 

'Mr.Edward jumped off the stage and stopped right in the front of louis, his eyes had been like he would quit up killing louis proper then and there,, but his mouth left now not a single word,, he was breathing like a hungry lion

"It will be fixed in 10 minutes, Mr. Edward!" louis managed to say and Mr. Edward replied without delay into his eyes and only replied with" Fuck you tomlinson! " and left stepping on his stage again. 

He performed the new single once more from the start this time, nothing goes wrong until the performance of his closing song. 

It was almost the end of this concert, except that little mess, nothing goes wrong, and louis literally feels like a huge burden lifted up from his shoulders. 

"when are those fireworks going to start?" louis asked from one of the workers, 

"Just in a bit sir!" he replied and Louis nodded. 

" In the end of this magnificent show,, i am incredibly pissed because my favorite track was once destroyed but also I virtually want to thank you all, The love of the people and of my fans mean more than any award or special accomplishment.-" Mr. Edward's speech was cut off by means of the sound of fireworks, unexpectedly crowds start chanting again, however this surprising display of fireworks used to be sudden by way of Mr. Edward, so when the first firecracker burst, He stared up and tripped when he stepped back which caused him to fall on the stage, his hand received a hit by the mic stand, 'AHHH! FUCK MY HAND, OMG, MY HAND, ITS GET FRACTURED', two of security guards reached him and convey him out of the stage,, louis got here close to him with the same expression of concerned, which in reality suggests that he simply fucked up everything

"Fuck!" huh, there was additionally some medical practitioner right here for any emergency situation,, they reached to Mr. Edward for checking up, is there any serious injury or not, louis was also there, but did not exhibit up inside, the place where they were treating his hand, 

"Fuck..! This all scenario is so fucked up"... Louis stated turning closer to zayn

," He will get better," zayn solely managed to say this, which louis favored that he didn't point out further damages that happened, so louis determined to continue to be silent. 

…………… 

The next morning Louis decided to check on Mr. Edward, no doubt he was concerned about him all night. Because it was Louis' idea of fireworks at the end of the live performance and did not even inform them about it, he had to, so Mr. Edward wouldn't be surprised and get injured… 

He made his way to the motel room, where Mr. Edward used to be staying because it was once close to to the vicinity of concert, and also very safe and famous 5 megastar one… earlier than leaving his area, he called Mr. Edward twice ,…, but he didn't received his calls, Maybe due to the fact they have not exchanged their numbers yet, so this is why he is not picking up the calls because it's an unknown number for him. With that he made a call to his manager and informed him about his visit… Now he's on his way, his vehicle is roaming on the roads discovering its way towards the destination… 

In just few minutes he reached the place, the weather was enormously desirable however there is no sign of the effect of this weather on Louis's mood, he waited for minutes and then jumped out of his car, and stepped in the direction of the entrance. 

“Hello sir!, how can I assist you?” a sweet, pitched voice got here from the different side of the counter, and a well-dressed lady was standing with a smile on her face. 

“Hi! Um- I have a meeting with Mr. Edward, favor to tell me his room number”. Louis answered again his palms reached to his hair and eliminated the pressure of hair from his face, which was once blocking the view. 

“ Oh yeah ! His manager mentioned your visit, you must be -''Louis cut the female and introduced himself… “ Louis Tomlinson”... 

“Yeah! Room number 102 on the right corner of 3rd floor, they're waiting ”... The woman said and Louis nodded, “okay, thanks” with that he turned and took the stairs instead of the elevator. In a few minutes he reached the third floor, he turned proper and the room counting begins from 99 here. 

“99…. 100…. 101…...and here is 102…". Louis noticed that there was once a golden plate on the left of the wooden door, and Edward's name was written on it, so it was once demonstrated that this is where he is staying. Without wasting lots of his time, he knocked on the wooden door for as soon as and waited, he used to be searching up and then begin staring at the door he waited, but no one opened the door, so he decided to knock again, because maybe he did not hear it, however once more no one opened the door, he took a step again and noticed the room number again. 

He's in front of the proper door, however no one is opening it… He decided to attempt his luck again. With that he knocked the door three times, 

Door was once cracked opened with revealing the figure 

“What the fuck, do not you have fucking eyes to see that there is a bell subsequent to the door, and no i did not order anything -" Edward's stopped in the center of sentence when he seen that the one who knocked the door is no one but louis, who's standing in full confusion with huge open eyes coz no one welcome like this… 

" Oh Mr.Tomlinson ! I thought, some useful individual like a waiter would possibly have knocked but it's you, we'll come inside"... With that Mr. Edward opened the door making a room for Louis to enter.. 

"Hey, Mr.Edward " with Louis stepping in the room. The room used to be quite big, with a huge bed in the middle, and the sofa was once on the different side, louis wasn't surprised when he saw all the mess in this room,, nothing was arranged and louis's right OCD, was now ache in his ass.. 

" please sit" Mr. Edward stated, with that louis sat on the couch and Mr. Edward took his seat in the front of louis, this man is attempting his great now not to shout on louis, however don't know how a whole lot time it will take to throwing all the lava inside of him out,

Mr. Edward was once staring at louis,, He just came right here to make an apology for all the mess that befell in the live concert, however that eyes on him was once now not supporting him… He sighed and gathered all his braveness to seem directly into Mr. Edward's eyes… Who was just sitting and staring,

"so….I came right here personally, to make an apology for everything,". 

"Huh-" 

"LOOK! Mr.Edward! The music device was working correctly before the performance , I thought Mr. Clark checked it, however sadly it was-.. I'm sorry about everything"... Louis said, but

Mr.Edward was once eyeing him like, He doubts.. 

"You did it on purpose, right?" he replied, in a low voice. 

"what" 

" you did it on purpose, this is due to the fact of our argument backstage… Isn't it?" 

"no, no, it is no longer like that, believe me, all this mess has nothing to do with that argument". Louis answered back… 

"okayy! I'm believing your lie"..Edward said while taking a sip from his drink.. Which used to be ordered when Louis arrived. 

"No, Mr. Edward, it is not a lie, why would I do something which is nothing but loss for our company, due to the fact that my organization lost millions".. Louis replied

"You have a point tomlinson!" Edward stood and moved toward Louis which was once perplexed for a moment… 

"who gave you the right to intervene in my matters''. Louis used to be startled however didn't say anything, but stood on his toes again..

"I said who gave you that right '' this time his tone was once harsher than before, his face expression completely changed, and his eyes were burning.. Louis took a step again and dared to say a phrase " i donno, what are you talking about, i did not do-" he was cut off with a voice of bang, the glass from which Mr.Edward was drinking a few minutes earlier than used to be now smashed on the floor..

"I'm talking about fucking fire works, tomlinson!,, Because of that fucking shitt,, my hand fractured in the course of my speech, my current tour used to be going well until i decided to sign that settlement with your company". Mr. Edward was once now a few steps away from Louis, which was nevertheless processing from the fact that the man standing in front of him used to be the identical guy who frivolously asked him to sit… 

"i'm so sorry about this Mr.Edward,, I thought it was once a quality idea- most of the concerts end with these, and people like fireworks too"... He didn't get a time to clarify his situation coz Mr. Edward reduce in the center and added

" Mr. Tomlinson! Let me go straight, we are paying you for what we want, now not for what you want, am i clear? "

" yeah, i am sorry, i didn't inform you about my plan, and i assure you nothing will go wrong in the next two indications, believe me".. 

"Tomlinson! Never, I'm saying it again, in no way intervene in my matters, the subsequent two concerts have to be like the one which i wanted,... You destroyed one of the remaining indicates no longer the different two,". Edward said, his voice fills the surroundings round them, and situation was once getting tense 

" Mr. Edward, it will go well, don't worry "... Louis stated, and did not dare to stand in this room for a minute, because his mood was once on its peak.. And if something wrong left his mouth, coz positive occasionally he has no filters in his mouth, that would possibly cause a large loss for the company… So It's better to leave now… 

With that he moved towards the door, Mr. Edward did not say anything, and Louis left, closing the door behind,,leaving that man standing there. 

……………..   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note:
> 
> OKAYYYY..... SO... WAIT
> 
> "wow, louis! At least you have to check the sound system again if its the matters of millon's?"   
> Well *whispers* STORY IS NOT EVEN BEGAN. YET. 
> 
> so lets see what will happen next....   
> Btw if you like it leave kudos... Thankz


	5. CHAPTER 4

"

"As you can see Mr.Edward just left a few moments ago after sharing his thoughts about the mean cause of this tour; which is spreading the message of self love and of course it's a big success of him as this topic is recognised internationally--" 

Tv screen grew to become black, Louis was sitting in his workplace chair, there was nothing a great deal to do, so he turned on t.v and whilst altering channels he noticed a known figure of Mr. Edward, who was once giving the interview to a 'channel 21', Louis stopped and decided to watch it, however he became off the t.v again, he leaned his head a little back, on the headrest of his chair, beams of sun were entering from the window, huh - 'The most treasured gold to be found on Earth' . Windows were on the rear side of Louis's office table , 

The black office chair swing around almost the whole 360 degrees giving louis the view from outside of the sliding aluminium windows, he stood up from the chair as he walked with his eyes close for a moment and guided by sunshine, he chose to stand in front of the window so sun could pour all its aureate sunlight on Louis' face, which was now nothing however shimmering. 

It used to be almost one week since the final show of the tour was arranged... Both of the final shows went well, nothing wrong befell and Louis was grateful about this. Problems are now not cease signs; they are guidelines, as some mess occurred in the first live performance but it didn't manifest again. When you come to the face, of all that you know, you ought to consider one of two things: There will be ground to stand. Or you will develop wings to fly, That's what materialize with louis, , after leaving the motel room of Mr. Edward, He did his best to prove that his company can organize the high-quality shows, successfully, after that little challenging work his company received a lot of awareness and be praised. 

After the final show, Mr. Edward didn't make an apology for what he stated back then, which Louis Lowkey expected from him, they met again and Louis was for sure expecting an apology but all his hopes got crushed the moment he faced him, he didn't find any remorse or guilt in Edward's eyes and nor he even thank him for arranging the two of his most important shows as he wanted . All Mr. Edward did was to stop for a second when Louis tried to approach him and then walk past Louis like he was not even standing there, well all of this didn't surprise him much. When Mr. Edward was out of sight, Zayn appeared and there He met with Zayn before he left... 

Zayn smiled at louis and thanked him on the behalf of Mr. Edward, that's what he said, but Louis knows the truth, He also reminded louis about the tomorrow meeting with him for the payment transfer, with that he stepped away, In past few days they spent most of time in each others company and of course Louis found a lot of joy in Zayn's company, he for sure will never lose contact with him, after all, we all need a few people in our life who knows how to make us smile.

Next day, Their meeting went really well, Zayn popped up in louis's office with same look, as he carried on the day they first met, when louis signed that project with them, louis welcomed him in much friendly gesture and by blessing That weirdo singer didn't show up, and louis have no problem with Zayn, they spent hours while drinking coffee and talking about stuffs... 

A ring on his office phone, bringing him again to reality, his phone was placed on the right corner of his office table, he stared at the office phone, as he remembered there's not any meeting left for today, maybe! Well - he moved closer to the phone and brought it to his ear, 

"yes lara! What is it? " he answered while holding the receiver with his shoulder because he was trying to open one of his cuff buttons which was sadly stuck in the middle. 

"Sir! Sorry to disturb you but your friends are here to meet you, i mean Mr.Horan and Mr.Payne "... Lara said in the reply of louis's question. 

".Miss Lara, how many times do I have to repeat myself to not make them wait outside, just let them whenever they visit without asking me first !" louis sighed, he hates it when people don't listen to him in first go. He was now holding the receiver from his hand, luckily, he succeeded in opening up that cuff button. 

"Okay sir!" Lara replied and Louis reduced the phone, nevertheless still standing right subsequent to the office table. 

....... 

Office door opens revealing two figures 

Seems like they both have something to share with Louis, because that mysterious smile on Niall's face is enough to tell the story, as they entered the office and closed the door behind them, niall took no longer to jump on Louis and hugged him tightly as always "hello louis! ", Louis can't help the situation so he chuckled and hugged him back "Hello big boys" . 

"Hey " ,,, Liam said with his same bright smile, this smile is a curve that gadgets the total lot straight, a smile is a full-size welcome, alternatively Liam's face was red because of shyness?' ,

Louis used to be now staring at each of them risen one of his brow... due to the fact some aspect is change, something is unusual , without a doubt Good matters take time to happen, seems like the time comes for Liam, he's able to tell what's matter by looking at their faces

... 

"So- what brings you two here, don't tell me you guys missed me, because something happened i know - "louis was about to say something but niall beat him in to it: 

"Wait Louis, our precious Liam wants to share something "and grew to end up his head toward Liam,,,and liam turned his head down and eyes never leaving the floor, seems like his feelings are too loud for phrases and too shy for the world.,Liam never looked like this, as far as louis remember. 

"Liam-,! Okay first you guys take a seat, and then tell me, what happened?, what's the matter with liam? " Louis stated with a smile, and niall winked at liam, and then they moved closer to the sofa chairs, and sat, niall took the seat subsequent to Liam, 

It appears like Niall is having troubles with keeping his mouth shut, due to the fact his eyes are darker and his historic chuckle hasn't stopped for a moment. 

" Louis-!" Liam stated his name, and gladly received both's attention... He looked at Niall and turned his face to louis. 

.............. *... 

" Lou-.. look, we all comprehend that the heart desires a beat to survive, and that beat called love, love has no time restrict or boundaries. Is it true?? Isn't it louis? " louis nodded and liam continued "I think , I felt the same for someone, I don't know, how's it even conceivable to fall for someone is such a small period of time, my heart beats faster each and every time I think about him" Liam eyes have been focused on his hand, he didn't dare to look up at any of his friends... 

"So you're telling me that Mr. Liam Payne fell in love?".... Louis spoke with substantial eyes and opened mouth. .... 

"Yes louis- I do" Liam answered again shyly. 

"When did that happen? How did you guys meet?" 

Louis requested Liam to tell him about that lucky guy , and his lips grew to turn into a smile, crinkles fashioned by using his eyes, and the look on his friend's face, sent some another degree of happiness in his veins. 

"um- surely we met at the cafe in subsequent street, a week ago, i was just consuming a coffee, when he entered,, my eyes in no way left his beautiful face, When he did appear his eyes had been as brown as I remembered, pupils flecked with gold like beach pebbles, his smile was some thing that i can't forget, and then he was about to walk past from where i was sitting and i abruptly stand up, which cause him to stepped returned and he accidentally cease up at destroying all my shirt with his coffee, he said 'sorry' to me,, and then we ordered another one and drank together, we discussed a lot, and exchanged our numbers then he invited me to a club, we loved there, and two days again we were on date,, and now we're together ".. Louis smiled on liam's love story, he fall for someone after a long time, and fall without a doubt hard... 

" Liam! You're simply in love, man! Wanna meet that fortunate guy" niall winked at liam. Causing louis to chuckle a little... 

"yeah! Actually, we decided this earlier than I came here to speak to you guys, ''Liam replied, his eyes shining and lips curved. 

"what is it? Liam! What have you guys decided?" louis stated, looking at his friend's face... 

"Actually, my boyfriend wants a little get together, he wishes to introduce me to his pleasant pal and I want to introduce you guys to him! We planned a dinner in the same restaurant, where we celebrated Niall's birthday" liam surprisingly mentioned. 

niall turned his face to liam" I need a special invitation card you know I am man big assume self esteem otherwise forget me"

" No worries dear, I will tell him that one of my bestfriend broke up with me..." Liam replied with the evil smile.

Before Niall could protest Louis interuppted them

"Yeah i want to meet that lad too, who stole our liam's heart in a week".. Louis added 

"Actually the design of that diner is for the following day , as i already asked lara about your schedule, and she said you will be free , and niall is also,, 

he stopped and looked with questionable gaze at Niall " Wait! Do I know you??"

And now Niall was furious and replied him loudly 

" let me introduce myself to You Liam Payne ; I am the guy who taught you how wipe your ass after shitting!!"

Louis broke into tearful laugh and Liam was red as tomato and so the bitching... 

" Liam, it is great, we will be there, I wager at 8:00pm?" Louis said and Liam nodded and Louis continued "So Liam, wanna tell us his name... Or is it some secret, because you haven't noted his identity yet" ...

Liam chuckled at this "No louis! You gonna discover out, when you guys met, that's what he want" it's complicated but louis neglected it,, "I'm excited for assembly with that king of your heart" 

.................... 

They all spent a few extra minutes together, however after that Liam stated he had some work to do... So Him and niall left, and louis was once all by himself in his office with few paper works, he was happy for Liam, it's clear that 'We all have poor days, but that would not mean we are pessimistic. We all do stupid things, however that would not imply we are stupid. It's necessary to be capable to distinguish between what happens to us and who we are, and appear ahead with hope for new and higher days ahead!' He remembered when he lost each and every single hope, but matters are getting better, at least until now, but he knows that life is a roller coaster, one day the sun shines and the other day the sky is included with black thick clouds. Something abruptly brings him again from his thoughts and his face all at once turns off completely. Human life is a circus with a combination of e thoughts and a number of individuals, some human beings are necessary in life, but they carry ache with them... 

Louis worked until he was no more able to, so he decided to head out from his office, Louis waited a little longer but then stood up from his chair, and headed out from his workplace and made his way toward his car, parked in front of the entrance door as always ... He had to meet Sofia today, as he was not heartless like her, she never cared about him or not even her own son. But Louis had to, as he viewed her as his very own mother, so Louis informed her about his visit, earlier than his buddies arrived at his office... 

Louis stepped outside of his employer building, and looked up at the sky for a second then he opened his car's door and entered, with a little sound of engine his car came into life and now he is on his way to meet Sofia. He knows this meet-up is not going to end well... 

In no time his vehicle was getting into a black gate of a big house, the sound of his vehicle filling the surrounding air, he parked his car, and jumped out, without losing a great deal of his time. Sofia used to be already standing in the front of the fundamental door, with cross arms, her face was no longer welcoming, nothing that amazed Louis, however his heart agony a little, he's going to omit this pain. Sofia never cherished him, and in no way she ever will, it is the sole reality Louis didn't favor to accept, however had to... 

"Hey Louis -" Sofia coldly said, looking at Louis' face, her voice makes Louis feet end up standing on their spot due to the fact this is clear, she would not favor Louis to enter her house. 

"Hello mum- um Sofia, !"... Louis replied, his voice used to be low, distant, his eyes have been surely begging for an embrace from his mum-... Huh,' properly stepmother '. But now he's no longer going to say anything to her. 

"What brings you here, Louis?" Sofia said. 

Harshly looking immediately into Louis' eyes, sending daggers into his soul. 

"Um- I favor taking a look at you, how're you doing, i was wondering do you need something" Louis spoke back to Sofia in his identical low voice... 

"No louis -, after the whole thing you've got performed to me and my son, the damage your presence cause to us, I don't desire anything from you, you manipulate Mark , got all his cash and doing great, if Mark didn't cared about us, neither you have to, better you don't show your fakeness to me".

Louis's tears have been striking in the nook of his eyes, he took a step back and dared to say "mum- i". 

Sofia in reality didn't care about anything, his tears intended nothing to her, she stated with the same harsh tone "no louis! - now I don't give a shit about anything, and actually i don't wanna see your face again, i told you the same at Mark's funeral, 'never dare to approach me again' but you didn't listen to me and here you're standing in front of me? as soon as you stepped out of this gate, by no means appeared returned and don't come back" with that she swirled around and left louis in ache sure tongue has no bone however it can destroy you. It is a beast that few can master. It traces constantly to wreck out of its cage, and if it is no longer tamed, it will run wild and cause you grief.. Sofia actually just broke Louis' heart.

........................... 

Louis was hardly even in a position to take steps, his heart was feeling heavy, which was pleased few hours ago, why, he decided to meet her on the first place, he just wanted to ask her if she's doing good, is she equipped to be given Louis,,, because Louis was always waiting from the beginning with his open arms,. 

He set back in his car, his vehicle began with a rattle and in a second his automobile used to be roaming on the roads, he accelerated his car, pace was once extra than the regular one, as he was driving, all his feelings were heavy inside, he found one silent road, and diminished the windows, the air hits his face, From the window, he watches the town and the freeway. In the distance, the sky appears like mystic spires, unbearably close and far. His eyes were suited red due to the fact he was once controlling his tears, stopping them on the edge, now not allowing losing on his cheek, but When the heart is down and the soul is heavy, the eyes can only speak the language of tears and it really is the actuality of life, he all of sudden applied brakes inflicting his auto to cease making a loud sound, he put his head on the steerage wheel, and allowed to launch the pain, which was once no longer there in the morning, not yesterday, nor the day before.... 

Louis was not the one who cried over everything... He never likes tears, Some ancient wounds in no way truly heal, and bleed once more at the slightest words, he has no memory about his actual mother, no matter how much love Mark gave him, a little part of his heart constantly cries for his mom. Can you imagine, a younger man crying for his mother's love... 

.... 

Sun was now hidden in the back of the darkness of night,,, after riding for hours and hours, he made his way to a park, where he used to go with Mark each time he wanted to talk,,, This was the place with memories, The past beats inside him like a second heart. The bench was under the tree, there was a sound of ruffling of leaves... he used to be sitting with puffy eyes but no emotions on his face, no sight of screams that have been inside of him, no sight of ache those few words caused, just a guy staring at nothing, underneath the tree on the bench in the center of night, ... No one cares.... 

"Flashback"

""If only humans could die like the autumn leaves, with a splash of beauty and the promise of another season." Mark quoted someone's quote, sitting right besides louis, he's wearing his usual black shirt,his hand was on the back of louis both were sitting here from half an hour .... ' autumn ' it was the month of fall, most of the trees are here like without any leaves on them, and there was This tree, holding gold on his branches and leaves are all falling, and they're falling like

they're falling in love with the ground. 

"Dad-" Louis turned his head towards Mark, who was already waiting for Louis to say what was in his mind, eyes focused on his son... 

"Why did you adopt me? When mom wasn't ready to accept me?" his voice was broken but he managed to say all these words.. 

"louis- I wanted it, i saw you and when they told me that-," Mark stopped for a second struggled to find the right words " louis look! What happened is happened for the best,,, you're my son, Sofia isn't ready to accept you and welcome you as a family, but i'm sure she will- you've to stay strong for me"

Those few words of Mark were so powerful, Louis was loved by one person, 'his dad'... 

" dad! " with that louis's arms wrapped around Mark, which brings a little smile on Mark's face, his hands found their way and he patted on louis shoulder "I'm proud of you lou- and always will be".... 

Louis broke the hug and sat back, eyes were blank and no doubt full of questions... Sometimes questions are more important than answers.

"Louis! You know what If we had not autumn , the spring would not be so pleasant; life works this way, you want the acceptance from Sofia, but what are you getting now is a complete rejection from her, keep one thing in your mind, when you face one close door, there must be an already opened door waiting for you,-" mark said in his most calm voice... 

" i'll keep that in my mind dad-" louis answered him, lowering his eyes, 

" Now get up- we're already too much late" Mark said while standing up from the bench and turning his face toward louis,,, this face of him will always remain fresh in his mind... 

*end of flashback *

Thoughts and memories in louis's disapprove now and again aid him, the journey of his past, he wasn't skilled to be in session at this point and depleted added segregate of the night on this bench as it unquestionably wouldn't be the greatest idea, he tried to plunk up from the bench, feet are calm like a person sited on the sand , but he managed to walk... one imagine is in his object that He will in no way consent to himself to about goodbye to Sofia .That would be like-like jumping off an edge.,...but He will plus not allocate himself to fall down distant for the reason that of her again... 

he flock himself to his house.... And by the way, the middle of night permanently gives the most excellent view of the city. Isn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:
> 
> yes it was a bit emotional,
> 
> well Hope you guys like it.... 
> 
> ......


	6. CHAPTER 5

Grey silk bed sheet shifted under the louis body, he turned his face to his proper right side, eyes still closed, like he in no way wanted to open them once more however he was already up from the time since he remembered, he didn't change the clothes when he returned to his place ,,, he parked his car in front of the main gate and was incredibly certain all and sundry maids used to be sleeping, so he jumped out of his car, his keys have been on his back pocket of pants, he took them out and entered into his house stumbling, he was virtually sober with no doubt however simply his feet have been now not assisting him to stand or stroll good at that time. 

Now the curtains have been not opened and blockading the beams of sun from coming into Louis's room however certainly the inventive, golden sun was up like a baby and already painting the darkest black sky into a vivid blue sky, Louis did not want to go away from his mattress but if he spends one extra minute there with no doubt his head would begin to burst into some huge headache, which Louis would never afford, he rubbed his eyes from the back of his hand, and took few seconds to open them fully, he jumped out of his bed, he wasn't feeling the weight on his heart like yesterday, however yes it was still there, some wounds by no means heal. Instead of hiding in the back of these curtains, he rings them up. Opening them permitting the presence of these rays to enter into his room and to illuminate it. 

He didn't prefer to dressed up that whole day so all he was once carrying now is a black tee and a skinny jean, which were greater relaxed than anything else in his wardrobe, he has to make sure that he will be able to attend that little meetup of his friends at night, but now he want higher take some time for himself, as nothing plenty deal to do, besides going out at night. So all he was planning to do was some painting,

'his hands were missing those paint brushes, colors and canvas, that's it...

The complete day exceeded just by way of one blink., at least in Louis's factor of view, who's now standing in the front of mirror, buttoning up his shirt,"if that was no longer about Liam, I would by no means to step out of my room today" Louis whispered to himself, 

he picked his cellphone up, which was laying on the side table of his bed, he checked the time 'huh 7:45 both of them would be right here in any minute, however he doubts, so he decided to call Liam, he went on his contact list and dialed his number, he answered the call proper after two rings. 

"Hello lou-" he heard Liam's voice from the other side, he is tremendously sure that Liam was once driving, because he heard the loud sound of horn after that little 'hello'.

"Liam, ! You piece of shitt, how long will it take, niall told me almost half an hour ago that you guys had been on the way to my house, but look who's here? No one, and it is almost 8pm'' Louis angrily said but that does not make any sense, Because this is the first time he was prepared on time. 

"Easy - looks like you are too eager for tonight, properly its Niall, who was once messing around and now we had been late, he said he desired to purchase some flowers, as you two decided, so we stopped at the flower shop, and it nearly takes half hour to that Irish lad to decide, which one he wanted to buy" as Liam was once about to say something else Louis heard niall's voice 

"...fuck off liam! You don't understand a shitt about anything, this is a gentleman act, and besides this you're no longer able to say anything, coz i haven't received any proper invitation, which i deserved" liam sigh in a responded " nicely you heard that but now we're on our way, be there in 5 minutes ". 

"Accelerate your Audi lad,," with that he hung up the call. 

It did not take lots of time to them, they arrived at louis's location in couple of minutes as liam predicted, liam used to be excellent dressed up, well we say still a little white bow was missing, if he elevate that shitt with him, no one ought to doubt earlier than calling him fucking groom,, 

"You both are such trash" Louis especially said that when he stepped into Liam's car, as they planned before, both of them will arrive at the spot with Liam, 

and his boyfriend and his friend will be there already. 

"That all niall's fault," liam blamed niall, and niall hit on the back of his head "why did you do that" liam stated hand still on his head the place niall hit him, 

"Because you don't know how to appreciate an honorable visitor of the night" niall answered him, sitting back at his spot, winked at louis which make him chortle at his pals Loudly and purpose them both to be guffawed at that too... 

...................... 

In simply no time their car stopped in the front door of a huge lavish hotel, 

they jumped out of the car, Louis notion that it was once quite alternate from the last time, as he visited here couple of months before, they might have renovated it in between some point , however this new appearance made the entrance extra stunning

"Louis! Am I looking good, bud? Look at my hair, and these flowers? Is everything okay" niall abruptly stated while dealing with Louis, which made Liam chuckled, 

"definitely niall! You're looking so much handsome, Liam's boyfriend would possibly doubt his choice now" louis winked at Liam who mouth shaped into "oii" as he pinched niall's cheek and said "we might adopt you , if you continue this pout on your face, lad!", 

"Liam! Piss off" with that they made their way closer to the entrance,, liam asked about the reservation and after confirming the floor which they absolutely reserved for tonight, they headed towards stairs, so they can reached to their floor, 

Liam was the first one who step on the floor leading each of his friends, louis noticed back of a figure, quite acquainted but he wasn't able to wager who that lad was, he was once sitting on the chair and

proper opposite of him there was an other guy, wearing black hoodie, masking up his full face, as louis already knew, They're gonna meet two new faces tonight, so nothing that used to be shocking for him, a little smile formed on their faces, as liam stepped a little forward his face used to be vibrant sufficient as he introduced with the aid of calling his boyfriend

"Zayn! We're here".. 

By hearing the identity Louis was in complete shock as he looked at Liam's face for a split of second,, ' no, no, what? Zayn, this isn't real, is it,,, what kind of coincidence shitt is this.?' 

louis thought was once racing so his heart beat, as the discern stood up from his chair, turning his body toward them, revealing his identity and right here he is ' Zayn malik', he covered the different lad sitting there, louis deep down in his heart was praying due to the fact if that's the case, he might know who the other guy is'. 

liam gave him a small kiss on his cheeks which made him blush, looks like someone applied a crimson highlighter there, " Hey liam" smiled shaped on his face, louis used to be still standing there subsequent to Niall in complete stunned, due to the fact of surprising change of event, he by no means expected that - 

"Hello you! I'm Niall Horan, used to be friend of liam once, but he ditched me" niall prolonged his arm, "oi" presenting the flowers, which zayn accepted , "No need Niall! Thank you so much for them, and I'm Zayn" he extended his arm and shook hands...

Zayn gazes switch from Niall to Louis, eyes widen because of louis shocked expressions "Louis! oh, My! God-" Every eye determined Louis's face "Zayn! I- Omg are you-" earlier than Louis ought to complete his sentence, Zayn pulled him into a hug causing Louis to lose his balance for a second. 

Zayn broke their hug and smiled at him, which louis liked through answering "I didn't expected that, but agree with me, I'm so happy about you two" 

Niall steps between them, "wait, - what's going on here?" eyes moving from Zayn's face to louis's and then again to Zayn's. Causing Liam chuckled. 

"You two know each other?" niall brought the topic up

"yeah, very well, we met a couple of weeks ago" zayn answered him.. 

All of them nearly forgot about the person sitting there.Shifting of the chair sound catches all of their attention, gaze landed on the person, whose face used to be not suitable visible due to the fact of hoodie, Zayn gestured toward him, earlier than the phrases left his mouth, the man there stood up, and removed his hoodie putting his curls free,, hand getting rid of the curl that was once by no means leaving his face,'here we go' 

Both of the other lad smiled at the sight of Edward, as sure as both recognized the face of a nicely acknowledged artist.. 

"Seems like someone forget to introduce his friend to his boyfriend and others" raspy voice stopped for a little and smirk like painted on his face, louis eyes had been fix on the face of Edward as he persisted speaking

"so let me introduce myself, I'm Edward, zayn's friend, Nice meeting you guys, and you good-looking guy Must be liam" smile included liam's face again, he extended his arm which Edward respectly accepts "Nice meeting you Edward, and genuinely you don't need to introduce yourself, " 

"Hey mate ! Myself Niall" 

" Definitely Niall! I heard your name, when you introduce yourself to Zayn, lad!.. By the way, I like your hairstyle" Edward introduced in such an inspiring tone...

"Thanks, never think about changing them, that makes me feel myself" a little laughter fills the surrounding, Louis was once definitely ignored when he said "Hi" to Edward, He seemed up at his face and grew to become to Zayn and whispered quietly, but Louis would be in a position to hear him "you need to have told me, that he will be here" Zayn mouth shaped as he stated sorry. None of other seen that, signal of relief for Louis, 

Liam already knew that things had been no longer appropriate between Louis and Edward, so he just shifted his gaze between them. 

Now each of them took their seats, Zayn used to be sitting proper next to Liam, Louis was sitting opposite to Edward, next to Niall. Louis would not be aware of how long this night is going to be. 

"Welcome sir! Hope you guys will have a nice time here, Anything You desire to order earlier than your order would be ready? It will take just more 15 minutes to be done" a Young lady, with curly hair asked, she was simply talking to Zayn but foremost her eyes had been fixed on Edward, ignoring others like they have been now not even there, a minute later she realized her very own mistake and included up by using dealing with others and saying "Would you guys desire me to serve you drinks first?" a smile plastered on her purple lips. 

"Yes please, it would be a great idea" Niall answered her, causing Liam to sigh..

. "Yes please bless us with the drinks' lady" Edward added, "you're beautiful by using the way, you talk" eyes locking with the lady making her blush,"Okay Mr. Edward, it will be pleasure to me" she spoke back and louis feeling like smashing Edward's head then and there because He's a dork Louis knows, but flirting with a waiter, this is too much. 

She returned with bottles of highly-priced wines, glass were already well arranged, louis seen that she used to be carrying a short skirt then others, revealing most of his thighs, however He will definitely appreciate her due to the fact she managed to walk with these high heels, She went straight to Edward, and commenced pouring wine in his glass, leaning into his side, nicely Louis wasn't the only one who noticed that, Zayn did to, but He overlooked as Liam gained all his interest again... When she poured enough into the glass she stood straight once more and stated in a low voice "Enjoy your time Mr. Edward". Louis can't help, because she's flirting back now. 

........................ 

"So Edward! It's great to hear your new album, you did a pretty good job" Niall said while petting on his back, "yeah i heard a couple of songs, and That was amazing mate"Liam added, and louis mind was hanging between 'should i compliment about it or not?, whatever he's gonna ignore me both ways' he opened his mouth and shut it again when Edward replied to others. 

" thanks Niall! It actually received more attention then it deserved" He did a thing with his hand and changed the topic in seconds"Niall you were telling me about that golf trip, what was that "... 

" Oh yeah mate, so - "Niall started babbling about golf and Zayn chuckled when he noticed that Louis rolled his eyes on niall.. 

The food arrived as predicted, they ordered varieties of dishes," Zayn you don't have to do this, mate" Louis said when he witnessed the arrival of dishes after dishes "Louis! Believe me, it's Liam's idea, I think the same as you", Zayn blamed Liam, and turned his head to wink at him.. "What"?. Liam pouts, 

Nothing in life is more precious or better than having your love by your side, they're adorable and unique... 

Louis Knows the stared of Edward, which was not that uncomfortable but not something louis was used to., Whenever he looked at Edward, he turned his face to different direction, between some point at dinner, once louis offered him to taste a dish, which louis thought was the best among these all dishes but he just ignored his presence like he wasn't even there., Along with Edward's other talents, He also have talent to ignore what he preferred not to see. Louis put that dish down, Niall noticed but didn't mention anything, Because he saw louis already flushed red face due to embarrassment, 

The atmosphere isn't tough around them but for Louis it was getting suffocating here. He wanted to punch this curly bastard in his face, and cause him to lose his two bunny teeth and asked him what's the matter? Why is he doing this to louis? One thing is sure in Louis's mind that he is dealing with others in a quite friendly way except louis... 

.................... 

Two waiters checked on them if they need something else or not, nicely both of the ladies really just landed their eyes on that bloke sitting right opposite to Louis, Edward prolonged his legs beneath the desk and his long lewas touching Louis's making Louis startled and change his spot a little, he looked up and gaze meet with Edward's expressionless face, Louis was sure this man was simply messing around. 

They end their dinner a few moments later, and they decide on the table that Zayn will be joining them after dinner and Liam will drop them all to their places. Besides this Edward has his personal vehicle like we already knew however "I've a car, besides this I've somewhere else to go! You can be a part of them, I will take my own way, do not worry". Zayn nodded and the hassle settled here, when they cited that Liam used to be going to drop them all returned to their houses, Louis nearly choked, he was about to say that he have somewhere else to go, so he couldn't be part of them, but Edward was quickly adequate to reject the offer, that what Louis desire to thank him for... 

Zayn already paid the payments and stood up from his seat, joined by others too, Niall asked Edward for the number, so they could contact after that, to which he agreed "Yes mate! Sure give me your phone" with that niall passed him his phone, and he typed his number and gave himself a name too " Here we go, now I have yours as well" and with that he gave Niall's phone back., Louis don't understand what type of magic niall have, He can make friends just with the aid of standing with them for few moments

As niall mentioned earlier than" I stole some Pixie dust from Tinkerbell however that dust works differently for me, it did not make me fly but helps me to make friends" when Louis asked him about the reality of why and how he's friends with half of the world. With that they made their way out of the hotel, Edward once more covered himself with that hoodie, making sure, No one would recognize him even in this darkness. 

The guard standing back of the foremost Golden gate stated in a polite manner "Hope you loved your time here, Please visit again, your cars will be here in a couple of minutes, thank you for your patience", niall thanked him in the reply, the moved downstairs, there was a dark street proper next to this huge hotel, "lets simply walk a little till our cars arrived here"Zayn asked Liam while retaining his hand" Yeah, as you desire Zayn" with that he hold Liam's forearm, with one of his hand guiding them all, they had been a couple of step away from others surprisingly Edward used to be also following them, He was once right at the back of Louis, silence blanketed them all in specific manners, it used to be already the time of closing so there was hardly someone around the hotel building, 

They moved a few greater steps and Zayn leaned his head a little giving Liam a Little kiss on his cheek.

"Faggots" 

they all heard this voice coming from the street, there was two guys standing there in dark, the smoke left their mouth, as one of them threw his cigarette in the direction of Zayn,

"What did you say? " zayn shouted back, leaving liam behind taking steps towards the figures in the dark, his voice was harsh

, " Faggots! That what you two are" that voice sends a wave of alert in louis's vein 'is he?, no, please' louis whispered to himself and moved forward, 

"I think! I better told you how to mind your very own fucking business" Zayn shouted and pushed the guy back, retaining him from his collars, and he pushed the back, they ended up standing under the avenue lights, revealing the guy, Liam used to be on his way to help zayn but when he saw the guy, his toes literally just stopped on their spot, eyes broad open, Niall's expression was now not a bit fluctuate from liam's. 

Niall grew to become his head in the direction of Louis, who was once on guard, and standing there like he simply noticed some horror figure, his heart was once like prepared to leap out of his chest, his toes have been again now heavy.

'no this isn't how he expected to meet his brother after years' liam stepped ahead and eliminated Zayn's hand from the guys collar Zayn was once about to protest and as his fist raised to punch the man he stopped in the middle when he heard a weak voice of louis from the back the voice was low 

like he lost all the battles. 

"Jack?" 

..........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note:
> 
> Ops jack?.... Hope you guys like it... 
> 
> Exams are near so sorry for the delay  
> .   
> .   
> .   
> .   
> .   
> Btw i'm waiting for zigi baby and look who is engaged? Not me dhuhhhhh 'liam.'. Damn happy for both of them..


	7. CHAPTER 6

Louis' eyes have been focused on his brother's face, everything around him appeared quite blurry, nearly forgot about others, Louis' heart started racing, in reality what would anyone expect from the one who's meeting his brother after years and in this mess up situation… 

“Jack-” Louis again referred to his name, whilst forcing his toes to pass in the direction of jack, who's standing there, the expression of shock never left his face, he didn't left his spot, however zayn do, he stepped back, gaze transferring from Louis' face to jack and then landed on liam's, who nodded in the reply of unspoken questions. 

Louis didn't understand what brings Jack here in this condition. Jack was the guy who hated drugs and smoke, louis remembered when they saw a guy on their way back to their house, that man was stumbling and in reality was an alcoholic, jack gave him a look but didn't say anything at that time' they discussed that man later, they were younger and closed to each other, the phrases of jack have been like quoted in Louis's mind 'Every structure of addiction is bad, better to die instead of being addicted' he randomly stated these words.

“ Louis -” 

Jack nearly whispered to himself. Eyes broadly open but not a single expression were in them, however his face was displaying how bored he feels right now, this all factor is definitely opposed to louis's, his eyes had been shining like he got something important back. 

They both had been standing under the light, leaving others in the darkness, none of others said a single word. Louis wanted them all to disappear, he knows, no matter what, this state of situation will lead him to some massive breakdown, he didn't prefer others to see him like that. 

Louis nervously bit his lower lip and then managed to say “where were you, all this time? Jack!” 

Jack did not reply to him, however rolled his eyes. 

“ What passed off to you, why did not -” Louis was about to complete his sentence but jack snorted and said “Never expected to meet you right here after years” 

"Neither do I — jack! You left the place and didn't even hassle to check on mom, dad or me? Why?” 

Louis cannot assist this situation, not to say how challenging he tries to remain calm, he didn't want to lose it here, his voice was once loud however all blanketed with the expressions of worry. 

“ I wanted to run away, so I did-”

“ But-” Louis said slowly as Jack persisted 

"What did you expect from me to remain in that place, no! I didn't want to waste a single minute of my life with you, mom and whatever my dad's name was. “

“ Jack- dad.” 

“I don't want to know anything about that man! Neither you and nor about my mom, she used to be the egocentric bitch, so are you" jack eyes have been like burning with anger. Louis feels like anybody punched him, when he heard these phrases coming from his brother's mouth. 

" Don't you gamble to say something like that-" louis managed to say, 

his brother cherished him, what time Sofia discarded his presence. Jack was no longer the same person anymore. 

"So what? Huh What,? That erstwhile bastard chose you over me, and that egocentric bitch for all time cared about herself, and you, you were the actual dick…" Jack was once utterly out of control. enraged over something that didn't drawn happen. 

" Guys listen, Better we found some place to discuss these matters "Liam tried to speak and set up the surrounding into silence for a second. Jack seemed at Liam and shouted "Nothing is here to discuss" 

. “there is, jack- there is, matters changed, and I can't handle them alone, I need you brother” 

“ You're no longer alone, you've got acquired all things, which had been mine, and now not like I care, fuck them, i'm living my life, and i don't choose you to be in it-" jack fingers reached to his back pocket might be searching for a cigarette when louis responded in his shaky voice, his wounds are now opening up and bleeding. 

" Dad- is no more! He died ,-" jack stepped returned and shook his head a little, like he didn't believe whatever louis was saying and louis continued 

" he wanted you to be there, so i tried,- huh i tried to find you everywhere, but you had been nowhere to be found, jack our father is no more, Sofia left me alone, she hates me, and so are you now" 

"he - he died?" Jack almost whispered, however had blank eyes. 

"yes -" Louis responded and tried to attain his brother however Jack said something which Louis didn't even think about in his worst dreams… 

"like I care?, He was no one to me" louis was taken aback and surprised but he didn't let his shock stopped him, so he reached to jack holding him from his forearms, " Look into my eyes jack and say that once more huh, appear -" 

Jack pushed Louis back and he lost his balance. “What do you want me to do? Cry over grave or some other shit?”, 

“jack- this is not you” louis tried to protect him whilst placing his arm between them when jack hold him from his collar, 

Liam was almost prepared to shield his friend so do niall, however they both know, this isn't the right thing, they knew jack, but he wasn't someone, who he used to be years ago. 

Louis didn't say a word however his arms reached to Jack's and he tried to release him from Jack's tough grip but with in a moment jack fist meet with Louis jaw, and he landed on the ground, his heart was once now not that sturdy to take care of this behavior of jack towards him. 

Liam moved ahead to protect Louis however Edward was already stepped in them, he hold jack from his back and pushed him until his back hitted the wall, both of them were hardly even seen due to the fact of lack of light, niall helps louis to stand on his feet again, zayn reached to help him to. 

When he heard jack's voice 'who even are you'

"I will by no means allow this violence towards the people I know" with that Edward hitted him, and Jack groaned in pain, Louis covered his face with his hand,

'jack-, Edward, oh God' 

Edward punched Jack, he lost his balance but landed on the ground, The light protected his face. As Edward reached to clutch him again, the guy, who was once with Jack earlier than attacking Edward and punched him in the face, Edward reacted back. And when this all appeared to be getting serious liam and zayn tried to assist him so did Louis but niall stopped him due to the fact he knew that Louis will in no way hurt jack and this all will end up worse… 

This fight leaves a giant red mark underneath Edward's eyes and Jack was additionally badly injured. Jack left them all behind. He didn't even look back at Louis, which is not to be lied, hurts, Louis tried to approach him, but it was not a good idea, so he stopped and let his brother separate his path from him. He turned to his other friends because they needed him… 

………….. 

"well known artist, who recently ended his successful tour after the release of a profit-making album, was spotted in the street, with a huge purple mark on his face, and reported to be injured,,, Edward refused to talk about all this, maybe he had a fight, fans are worried… " 

Louis eyes were fixed on these lines of the article, under the paparazzi pictures of Edward trying to cover his face, wave of guilt was already hitting since the time that fight took place,

, it's been 2 days,, but he's not recovered from what happened, he felt sorry, even though, he did nothing wrong but his brother did… 

The sound of thunder stuffed the air, louis be mindful how he used to run when the weather changes, just because he loved the sound of rain and sensation of sorrow and happiness combined in that climate he stood up from the area, the place he was once sitting before, drawing close to the giant window protected with velvet curtains, blockading the view from Louis, whose internal child awoken for a second when he heard the sound, he pushed the curtain aside and opened the window, winds hits his face with a pressure, blessing him with a second of peace, 

His heart stopped speaking because it didn’t choose to speak anymore for a while. The darkish clouds and the silver linings Iridescence of the shallow evenings.

He remained fixed to his spot until the thunder died, and the weather changed but wind was still blowing gently. 

His friends texted him about what happened,

liam offered him to spend time with them, but Louis denied, additionally zayn talked about how sorry he is due to the fact he didn't know jack was Louis brother, and he tried to hit him, but Louis replied with "you've got nothing to sorry about, he disrespects you, you would have full right, although thanks you helped me to went via this situation” Zayn was quite understandable, Louis asked him about Edward too , that he wanted to apologize, but he didn't pick up any of his calls, and no longer even replying to his texts, which Zayn responded with that he's unaware of everything, Louis thought it is better to give him some time.

Next day he did try to Call Edward again, so he dialed his number, this time the cell phone was switched off

“what the hell-, if you're not going to pick up my calls, how would I know if you're ok or not, how the hell I would apologize” louis whispered to himself throwing his mobile on his bed, while sitting on the edge, his head was once supported with his hands, his thought were still messed with one-of-a-kind troubles of his life, Louis was holding on jack, but 

The boot is on the other foot, he was no longer the one, who he is now. 

…. 

The day went off and nothing distinctive happened, but he did discuss to niall once, who requested him if he wishes to go out to some near club or prefer to have few drinks with him, which louis did not take delivery of at first however niall convinced him, so they decided to meet at the famous bar of all the time 'Lighten Streets', Louis used to be sure that Liam is on date, so there would be only niall waiting for him. 

When Louis entered from the foremost door of the club, multiple lights welcomed him, there is odor of liquor everywhere, and happy the vicinity isn't full tonight, there used to be a just couple of groups, dancing and drinking in exceptional corners, it is been weeks considering the fact that Louis went out with niall and get under the influence of alcohol or something, and telling niall about his troubles used to be always a remedy for Louis.

Louis' eyes searched for the Irish lad, who he found sitting proper subsequent to the bar counter, talking with Tyler, Louis was sure he already had one drink, which made him roll his eyes. He reached the spot where niall was. 

. 

………. 

“Hello louis!It's been weeks since you last visited here” Tyler offered him a stunning smile,

“Nice meeting you Tyler, it's just work that maintaining me busy” louis answered while sitting subsequent to niall

He also noted his presence and turned his head to welcome him “hey lou, — I was waiting for you, where have you been? ” 

“Don't fool around me Lad!” Louis pointed to the half filled glass of liquor. 

"It's just- Tyler gave me, I didn't ask” niall shook his head and raised his hands, Tyler laughed and nodded in the direction of louis and said" I'm gonna make one drink for you in a couple of seconds” with that he turned around… 

“Here you go” now Louis received his drink and niall had any other “Thanks Tyler” Louis thanked and Tyler winked at him. 

“I've some work , you two enjoy, drink whatever you want, I'm gonna check on you guys later, do not get too drunk like last time okay?” with that he left. 

Just in an hour, they had ample drinks, they were aware of Tyler will drop them again at their places, so it did not hassle any of them, louis was drunk, but still his hands had been wrapped around the glass.

" and - and Sofia said, that she didn't want to see me again,, it brokes me, and then jack_" he took another shot, but left the glass on the counter giving niall his full attention. "Jack-i never expected this from my brother -" louis hiccups "He was" I had a brother who was my saviour, made my childhood bearable, but look at him now, he left us all "eyes fixed on his friend's face.. 

" louis! It's gonna be okay man, I know it's hard but we're always here for you_ i was- i was also surprised because of his strange behavior " Niall said in a tipsy voice.. 

" Is it? _um going to be alright? ''Louis looked at niall with a little hope, even though niall always says that, and he always replies the same.. 

" Yes louis"... 

Louis leaned back a little and then his gaze was fixed on the ceiling, he closed his eyes welcoming the feeling of lifting up the burden from his shoulders and then suddenly he opened them again like he remembered something "and-" he stops "and what- louis?" 

"and - that curly guy, what was his name? Huh Edward…. He didn't picked up my calls, not even replied to my texts, fucking arrogant son of the bitch, i want to apologize, i want to ask him is he okay, but -" he didn't complete his sentence.. 

"Oh, - why the hell didn't he replied, thats _ thats not okay, i will ask him about this, all the mess happened is not your fault " niall pointed at louis chest

"maybe _because of That big purple mark under his eye,," he chuckled and then his expression totally changed into the serious one " maybe he's angry".. 

"But he shouldn't be angry over this_, maybe he was just busy or something" niall tried to defend him but failed as soon as louis looked at him with his eyes full of tears, but he's not letting him slip on his cheeks

" I'm so tired "

alcohol already took over all his nerves. His shaking voice was enough to prove "I'm so tired- i just wanted it to end".. 

Niall didn't say anything, just let Louis hug him, Louis didn't cry, tears in his eyes just dried out without dropping, eyes were painfully red and blank. 

They spent a few more moments there, and on their way back Tyler helped him as a friend. He made sure each of them have been okay, He left niall at his apartment, niall sang him a thank you, which made him laugh, after leaving louis to his house, he left. That wasn't something new for Tyler, it already befell a few times. 

. 

Next day used to be a dry one, louis woke up with a huge headache in afternoon, he checked his cellphone calls however there wasn't something important , he left messages for niall to make sure he is okay and then scroll his inbox finding few texts from zayn and Liam, one of these was their selfie, Louis can not assist however smile, he reacted to them and then let the screen die, as soon as the screen turned black, he grabbed it again and strive to call Edward once again, this time the number wasn't powered off but the ringing let him entered into leaving voice message 

“Edward! Um this is me louis, i want to talk to you please call me back, look what happened to you that night, huh I'm so sorry, please just pick up my call for once”... He left that, however regretted it immediately… 

.......... 

A week went and louis didn't hear anything from Edward, his mobile number was once again switched off which is making louis feel more guilty, he wasn't feeling properly okay and neither he was going to his office but still working through his laptop 

Lara asked him about his health or everything, to which he lied that he's okay, he simply desired to stay at his place… 

He woke up early, the sun was once protecting with few clouds, the weather made him bounce out of his bed, he used to be feeling better than before, so he determined to go out for some clean air, perhaps the greenery helps him, the great treatment for those who are afraid, lonely, or sad is to go outside, someplace the place they can be pretty alone…. and louis is nicely aware from a region which was once hidden from most of the people. A gem covered with the dust, because infrequently few people knew about that, it wasn't that away, the city is pretty living, but nonetheless that location manages to keep itself secured. 

He drove himself there, thought it was quiet, as quickly as he reached there, he felt something peaceful inside him, he sighs, and seemed up at the sky ,,, the trees had been on the both side of the path, 'some stunning paths by no means get found except getting lost'... His toes were managing to step forward, the place is nevertheless empty, there's hardly ever sign of anyone around him. 

The wind was smooth around louis' skin. The steps have been no longer weighted to take, he wasn't imposing for anything, feels like a heavenly magnet attracting him,. He starts off evolved roaming on the paths, quietly… it relieves pressure from him… 

There used to be a bench beneath the tree, lengthy branches was covering the half of it from Louis' view, he stepped towards it, he was about to move more forward, when he noticed that he wasn't alone here all the time, someone was sitting on the different quit of the bench, lengthy legs had been folding, and he was once writing something in the brown journal, Louis went a little closer so he could figured it out whose the one sitting there, as quickly as he reached near, he noticed that the man used to be also sporting brown hat, but the curls have been nevertheless able to trap Louis attention… 

“Hey, would you mind if I sit here”, louis softly asked 

The man shot up his face to Louis direction, his heart skipped the beat, when he identified the figure, his eyes were locked with the man, 

Eye contact beats any conversation, and that's true! 

“Edward_” 

.   
.   
.   
. 

.   
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little busy because of my exam..  
>  Gonna upload as soon as possible.  
> . 
> 
> .. BY THE WAY "HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT"


	8. Chapter 7

Louis was waiting for Edward's response, when a sudden wave of wind hit his face. He closed his eyes and turned his face into the direction of wind.Feel it swept alongside his pores and skin in an invisible ocean of exultation.he felt truly alive at that moment. Edward was watching him relaxed and alive for a second, and he opened his eyes again. 

“Yeah _you can” Edward's low voice caught Louis' attention again.

“What” he forgot that he asked Edward for permission to take a seat on the bench. Edward's gaze by no means left Louis' face, he raised one of his eyebrows.” you asked me if you can sit here, didn't you? “

“Oh well, um sorry uh thanks” 

“Well if you don't desire to sit, then continue standing there, like i care”. Edward said this in a rapid way and began writing in his journal again, . 

“No_ I think I want to take a seat — ” Louis said pointing to the free space. When he didn't get any answer, he went straight and adjusted himself whilst sitting subsequent to Edward. 

Silence sets up between them, no one was around, people typically stated Listen to silence. It has so much to say… Louis sighs, he seemed at the beautiful view for a couple of minutes then his eyes shifted to Edward's face, who didn't say a phrase considering the fact that Louis sat next to him. 

“How long, have you been here? “Louis asked, trying to make a conversation. 

“ Not that long, just an hour_ I guess” Edward answered him back, he stopped writing, but was still staring at these pages…

“I didn't be aware of anyone used to be around,I thought this place was a much more quieter than before” 

“Not many people knew about this place,” Edward replied, his reply was once almost a whisper. Louis was staring at his face which used to be mostly hidden because of that hat he was wearing and Edward's gaze was on a closed journal. 

“Yeah you're right” 

Edward hummed, and eliminated his hat placing it between him and Louis, he surpassed his fingers through his locks, Louis was watching him doing this with his hair, wind wasn't allowing them to leave his face. Not to be lied, God blessed that man with a perfect voice and heavenly beauty. He turned his face to Louis, and Louis' breath caught in his throat, when he noticed a little purple spot underneath Edward's eyes, how should his thought go blank about the incident that happened. He wanted to apologize and tried to contact him all week but forgot about it now. A sign of embarrassment was once all clear on his face, and Edward noticed. 

“I- Edward” he forced his phrases to depart from his mouth however stopped. He determined himself tongue-tied when it came to making an amendment, which by no means happened before. 

Edward did not say a word, but he was aware of what Louis was about to say — he was just waiting with his expressionless face. 

Louis knows that an apology from the heart never goes wrong, so he tried it again, he all of sudden begins feeling like, someone placed the hundred times weight on his back, which he wanted to remove, 

“Look Edward, What befell that night” he paused “How do I say the words, ‘I’m sorry’ when I understand that phrases are now not enough? And how can I ask you to forgive me and jack when I understand I can’t forgive myself, neither I can forgive jack for what he did” 

Edward didn't reply, however was simply staring at louis and making him suppose that Edward didn't accept his apology, the weight acquired doubled now 

“Edward — I tried to contact you in this previous week, I've requested zayn about you, I was feeling guilty and unhappy for all that, you received damage because of me, you tried to shield me, all this took place due to the fact of me, mark underneath your eyes shows how much it hurts, Edward I'm sorry "

“ I did not do that to shield you” Edward said in painfully sluggish voice “huh” 

“I don't even care about you” he looked without delay into louis's eyes “but it was all my rules that I cared about, I in no way allowed anyone to damage others in front of me, and never will”... Louis swallowed, now not to point out the reality that Edward's spoke back felt like a punch however Louis managed not to lose it here. 

“I- thank you” Louis kept his eyes on the ground, silence blankets them again. Louis did not count on something great from Edward however nonetheless it was kind of painful to hear directly from someone that they don't care. 

Louis didn't say a word after that for couple of minutes, the air used to be getting thicker when Edward broke the silence “I didn't pick up your calls due to the fact I was out of the city for some work” 

Louis looked up at Edward who was once staring at nothing in the air… 

"Its Okay - I actually thought you were - um angry, it's why you avoided me"

"I wasn't -" 

"I think - I just" Louis stopped and Edward didn't mention that again.

Louis solely went out for a walk and sooner or later concluded to remain out until sundown. None of them said a word, just sitting in silence until sun was beginning dying, clouds were no longer protecting it, louis thought were combined however he still managed to think 'there's nothing greater peaceable then looking at the quiet splendor of the setting sun, As the sun descends beneath the horizon well,' properly this is not the horizon here', however it still creating romantic shades of red and orange throughout the sky'.

Louis took a few more minutes to memorize it and then seemed returned at Edward, who was fully drowned into the sunset playing with his rings, eyes had been deeper than most oceans, even though Louis tried to look away but he couldn't. Edward seemed like a totally different person when he sat in the silence. 

“It's getting dark soon, we better take our way back” 

Louis stated in a low voice. 

“I don't want to go back,” Edward said once slower than before. 

“I, — its peace here, away from normal life, people and work” Louis pause a little "I don't either, however this place is fucking far away from the city, don't you think, night time here in the middle of trees will be kinda scary?" louis joked a little as a crinkle fashioned by using his eyes, it is bizarre how damaged people smile the brightest.. 

"night here would not be scary, but far peaceful then heavens" 

Louis' gaze used to be by no means leaving the constant spot " maybe you are right. But staying right here for any longer would not be a great idea, we both agree, aren't we? " 

"yeah, you can go, if you want"

"Aren't you - like planning to return back to the city?" Louis asked…

"I've somewhere else to go, i am staying here for a bit more time, you can seize your way back" 

"Are you sure? You don't prefer me here anymore, i imply you're a grown man but- -" 

"Has anyone ever told you that you're annoying?" Edward said and this time he looked up at Louis, with his pinning gaze.. 

"Sorry no one told me, But may I ask? That have anybody told you,that you're being impolite when someone here just attempting to be nice" 

"nice? Huh This word would not exist in this World, and for your answer,,, yes someone told me that right now" Edward pointed at louis… 

"Thanks me later?" 

"huhh" 

Louis stood up from where he was sitting all this time"Ok, so I'm going then, I have a meeting tomorrow "...Edward nodded but did not say a word…So louis just shook his head and stepped forward, when abruptly he stopped like he remembered something so he turned'' Edward"

"huh?" 

"would you mind picking up my calls next time? Or at least replied to my text ''Louis asked like he was confirmed that there will be any next time between them, even though Edward still pisses him off mostly. 

Edward nodded, eyes were darker but blank, Louis could notice it from miles away… 

"so i better take my way back now,,,, um - bye-" 

"Bye" 

With that he left, the ride back to his house was better than before, a burden already lifted up from his shoulders because he apologized to Edward. 

One thing he's sure about Edward isn't that rude, all Louis has to do is to be friends with him whenever they meet in future. 

…….. 

Few days past, he has been talking and striking out with his pals lately. Zayn and Liam had been doing awesome and that makes Louis glad, nothing was more precious than gazing at your pals dwelling a pleased life, beside this niall texted him day-to-day it was once noticeably normal, nothing used to be new but the fact is he never heard from Edward after that. 

Not like Edward's this behavior was shocking for Louis, But he was once a bit upset due to the fact, part of him was now regarded Edward as his friend. When he got here returned to his vicinity that evening, he used to be especially certain that Edward would not ignore his texts or calls now, however when day after that he texted Him in the hope of a reply all he got was nothing, he even waited for a reply for some long minutes, but then his thinking advised him not to wait anymore, maybe Edward was busy now or something, so he simply endured with his different works and stopped wondering about that. But when two days passed, and he in no way acquired a reply to any of his texts, his hopes started dying. Waiting for his response is like readying for rain in this drought. Useless and disappointing. This man - such a pain in ass sometimes, a whole week passed… 

On Wednesday, Niall popped up in his office with an idea of lunch, all this lad cares about is fun. 

“So you're asking me to come and do lunch with you guys? Where you wouldn't let me go, returned for hours, and my couple of files would remain uncompleted and unseen, and I have to do all the files at night ''Louis asked Niall with a pointed finger, making Niall leap back. Such a dramatic king he is. 

"Believe me Louis, it's gonna be fun, just a lunch break, you can return to your big lavish Office after that" a sarcasm was clearly shown from the way he said… 

"So just me and you? Or did the whole group is coming" 

"definitely everyone's on their way, and i'm here to take you, so just get up"... 

When they reached, zayn and Liam were already there, and they commenced talking about random stuff, louis truly laughed with everyone, but his eyes had been waiting, this is the most impatient aspect due to the fact it used to be full of hopes again. He stored himself distracted for a while and then he asked about Edward whether he is coming or not, Zayn gave him a question look, but niall answered before absolutely everyone said anything "Not sure, i invited him, but he stated he may not made it up to this gathering however let's see-” 

“ Have you talked to him?" Louis questioned, now not believing niall because actually he in no way answered louis, niall nodded in the response. “Yeah, lets see if he catches us up or not” Zayn said whilst taking a bite, with that all the atmosphere once more settled down, Knowing anybody isn't coming, Doesn't imply you to stop waiting, however the scenario is that he would possibly show up at some point . 

The wait didn't last any longer when Louis felt someone's presence, like some eyes were on him, so he looked up, and then he noticed the person he used to be waiting for, he noticed that He was no longer alone. There's a woman with him, their tangled fingers obtained all louis attention, louis didn't t comprehend why however the wave of annoyance hitted him, he by no means idea that Edward used to be in relationship, but for certain he's young and is one of the biggest artist of the time, he's allowed to have a good time, Edward stepped towards the table, and Louis managed to supply him a half smile. Well that smile was definitely unnoticed by Edward. 

“So everyone is enjoying themselves without me? Huh….i feel terribly bad for myself ”he stated while setting his free hand on Niall's shoulder, smiling like he was certain about the whole thing he's doing now. 

“I used to see no light at the end of the tunnel, Man! I thought you'd never shown up” Niall laughs at his own preference of words. “Hey Edward” zayn smiled and Liam also welcomed “Good to see you” 

“Nice to know, that you are still alive, I was sure that you passed away” louis mouth have no filter, and he absolutely needs a barrier for these words, but he can't help, because Edward ignored his texts, calls and everything, however speak to niall, and now he shown up an hour later with that girl,'well she had the worst preference of clothes Louis can bet, who the hell wear that tons short dress, Louis feels like he gonna throw up if he looks at her once more, she did her fine to reveal greater of her cleavage. 

“Sadly not yet Tomlinson” 

“So aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?” Thanks to Niall, Louis glared at him, however did not say a word. 

“Oh why not” Edward turned his face closer to the woman and gesture her to step forward…”please” 

“Hey, I'm Julia, pleasant meeting you all” the lady added herself, okay, so now Louis is aware of her identity but still now not certain if she is Edward's girlfriend or what,,, however it is now not right time to ask some questions like that, so he saved his mouth shut in that matter. 

“Yeah she's my girl Julia, isn't she beautiful” the girl leaned a little and kissed Edward on his cheek, and making Louis to do his biggest eye roll ever, Edward started casting off girls hair from her face, eyes have been focused on her. But that wasn't all the truth, Louis can sense the gaze on him after each and every couple of seconds… 

“Join us please Julia, it's been a pleasure to meet you” Zayn offered her and gestured towards the empty seat besides louis. Edward was the first one who sat right subsequent to Louis, setting his hand on the back of Louis's chair adjusting himself in reality well.

And truly is aware of his each and every move . Louis felt a warm sensation of Edward's fingers on the again of his neck, his breath caught for a moment, and he turned his head to look at Edward, who was once acting like he didn't done it on purpose, his eyes had been on the wall behind zayn and other hand was once engaged with the fingers of Julia. Louis was staring and staring, probably waiting for Edward to give him some attention. 

“What is it, Tomlinson?” Edward nearly whispered, still not searching for Louis. Julia noticed that, however, got distracted via Liam when he requested her something.

“Nothing, like you care” 

“no honestly not, I certainly don't , however your fixed stare bothers me, can you please look away or something - ” 

“Oh, I thought only you had a strength to making others uncomfortable however bet what I was once wrong” 

Louis gaze have been transferred on his mobile 

“Did you ever say something right? Tomlinson?, ever came about that lucky event? A genuine question” 

Louis huff “I made each and every right decision, until I signed that agreement with you” 

“Believe me Mr. Tomlinson that was the solely first-rate act you've got performed to yourself” a devil smirk formed on his face. 

“I don't agree” 

“not everybody has abilities to differentiate between best and the worst, feeling sorry for you” 

“I shouldn't have wasted any extra more on you” Louis really desired to take away that moment when he thought that Edward and him should be friends or something, he want to slap himself for even thinking , this bloke pisses him off even more now. 

"speak tomlinson, i knew there is some words on the tip of your tongue, permit them to bless my ears" 

"Fuck off" 

"thanks anything else" 

If it is not about his friends, this lunch or get together Louis would really give up and beat his shit out of him because he is now actually difficult for Louis' temper. 

"Can you please pass me that Mr tomlinson" Edward announced actually pointing toward the dish that used to be reachable "this is right there, you can take it with the aid of yourself" louis glared at him… 

Edward's eyes turned darker and then a shine protected it when he raised his hand, fingers still tangled with the girl who leaned ahead and adjusted the bow on Edward's shirt "thanks julia" He smiled at her and kissed the back of her hand.. 

"now can you please pass this to me" 

Louis glared eyes, gave Edward a look and then passed the dish to him. 

After Edward stated the annoying expressions on louis face, he tried each and every single factor that can act as a fuel to fire.but louis already promised himself that he's not going to punch this Guy nor he even going to say something simply because the two times he did that, it brought on the unexpected change in Edward's attitude. 

"So I gotta go, I have a little work," Louis said whilst standing up from his chair. "Man! You can do it tomorrow, let's simply spend a few-" Niall was to give Louis his pouty face but stopped when Louis responded with a laugh "Don't you dare Nialler".

"duh! Okay go, leave me in the center of nowhere" 

"we're offended niall" liam added 

"Okay, don't be dramatic , I have to go," Louis said while waving at him. Niall tried to take away his nonexistent tears from his cheeks, making all of them laugh. 

Louis took few steps when he heard "I can drop you to your place " louis toes stops and turned around, yes that curly devil was the one louis was searching for when louis arrived here, however since the time he got here, he destroyed every second for louis "No thanks Mr. Edward, i have my own car outside, " 

"Who stated you haven't, me and Julia are on our way back, though you want our company" Edward said. 

"I prefer to enjoy my own company, as better than yours,, no offense to Julia, i would appreciate -" louis winked at her "but no longer yours, thanks" 

"it's your loss " 

" thanks but I love being alone"........ 

. 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note :  
> Sorry the update was kinda late because of my exam. I'm super busy right now.. Maybe next update will take a little more time..


End file.
